The Oddball
by SiriusLover867
Summary: I'm the unwanted child of a god and a witch. One of a kind! Sounds awesome right? No. No. NO. Gods hate wizards, wizards hate gods and EVERYONE hates me. My name is Autumn and I've been living at Camp Half-blood my whole life, a social pariah. Well I'm done. I'm going to try my luck at a wizard school. Hogwarts. But there's a new kind of torture there and its name is Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This first chapter will be a bit of background. You don't have to read it, I will recap at the beginning of the next chapter so you get the important details, HOWEVER, I highly recommend you do read it! It may not be the most interesting but I promise, the story will be!**

* * *

Chapter One

Look around you. It doesn't matter where you are, your bedroom, a café, school, it doesn't matter if you are alone or surrounded by people; something in your sight is not what it seems. Nothing that you hear, see, smell or even feel is necessarily what it appears to be. That little shop you can see across the street? It's actually a high-end restaurant-for wizards. The pop star staring down at you from the poster on your wall? He's not even human. Nothing you see is real.

Unless of course, you're like me.

I can see everything. But looking at me, you wouldn't even know I'm different. I don't have tentacles or a forked tongue, I'm not eight feet tall and I don't sparkle in the sun. Not to sound conceited, but I'm actually rather pretty, by mortal standards. My hair, uncut since I was four, is naturally wavy and reaches just past my butt. I'm just under average height at 5'2'' thin and, thanks to the California sun, tan. But the main thing I like about my looks, the one thing that makes people stop in their tracks when they see me, is my eyes. I've never met my father, but I am told that my eyes are just like his-as blue as the Caribbean and deeper than the Pacific. But despite the fact that I look normal, I don't fit in. Anywhere.

Now there are three worlds here on Earth, the mortal world which, frankly, is rather clueless about everything, the Wizarding world, and the world of the Gods. Generally speaking these worlds don't really mix; they coexist and basically ignore one another. The Greek gods of Olympus do their thing, ruling over all the elements or whatever and keeping to themselves and the witches and wizards, aside from what a mandatory class or two in school teaches them, don't know or want to know anything about them. And vice versa. Now you're probably wondering, why don't they get along? Why don't they connect? The answer is-I don't know. There is just a general dislike between the two worlds, as inexplicable and universally acknowledged as the hatred between cats and dogs.

Which leads the conversation back to me. You see, I'm an oddball, a weirdo, and a freak because I am the bi-product of a historically unprecedented one night stand. Basically my father, a god banged a witch. Yuup. My father Poseidon slept with a witch, my mother, who then proceeded to have me.

Now I've heard from many people that growing up, they thought they were crazy and were unable to connect with people. They were always different. Until they came to Camp Half-Blood. The reason that they were different was because they were half-bloods, half human, half god. Hence the name. And camp was a place where they finally fit in and were accepted.

But me? I've always been here, and I still don't fit in. For as long as I can remember my home has been in the otherwise empty grey cabin at the edge of the lake. The smell of the sea literally wafting from the very walls and my only friend the water that lay only feet away. People don't take the time to get to know me, they hear from their friends as soon as they arrive that I am a freak, that my blood is tainted and that I am different. I'm a WITCH. And so I have been alone since my father dropped me here after I was born. Apparently he was ashamed of the affair, ashamed of me and getting me away from 'those types', my mothers people, was as far as his fatherly love would take him. He's rejected me. And everyone knows it.

But I'm done. I have lived in the world of the Gods my whole life, 15 years, and it has done nothing but ostracize me for a mistake that my parents made and I will not deal with it anymore. If this world does not want me than I don't want anything to do with it either. Starting tomorrow I am going to try my luck in the world of my mother. The world of magic.

Since I was eleven I have received letters from a wizarding school in Scotland, telling me to come, that that was where I belonged. Of course, I've been raised to view wizards as scum and hate that part of myself but these past few years my views have changed and now I'm ready to take a chance. I'm ready to leave.

My name is Autumn Crane, I am half god, half witch, and tomorrow I am going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N- SO that was the first chapter. Sorry it's so short. There will be actual PEOPLE in the next one. Not just background. Hopefully it will be much better. But anyway, I hope you like it! Updates should be fairly quick since it's summer now. Please, review! Thanks!**

**READ ON! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: RECAP: Autumn Crane is the daughter of Poseidon and a witch. The only one of her kind. She has been shunned by the other demi-gods her whole life because gods hate wizards and wizards hate gods. So she is now going to Hogwarts to see if life as a witch is better.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"This is as far as I go." the voice, usually so soothing, was now rough with discomfort and turning around I saw disgust etched into the deep lines of my teachers weathered face.

"But, sir-"

"No Autumn. I will not go any closer. This is your choice," Chiron's deep brown eyes met mine and for the first time were cold, "I will not pretend to support it. You chose this. Go." without even saying goodbye he dropped my trunk roughly on the ground and, spinning on his heel, sped out of the train station, leaving me alone.

Biting my lip I fought back tears, throughout my childhood Chiron had been the only kind one, the only one that did not seem to mind what I was but now even he was disgusted. A part of me longed to run after him, to laugh and say it had been a joke, to beg him to take me back. He was the only kindness I had even known.

But I couldn't go back. Ignoring the ache in my chest I blinked the tears from my eyes and took stock of my surroundings. The arched glass ceiling showed the stormy grey sky above and, almost on cue, thunder boomed and the rain began to fall. Zeus was angry.

Finally gathering my courage I lowered my gaze to the people bustling all around me. I stood slightly out of the main stream of the crowd, tucked against a tall stone pillar with a sign reading 'Platform 8' on it. Digging my crumpled ticket out of my pocket I checked it again, sighing at the now familiar sight of a place that did not exist. Platform 9 3/4.

Not knowing what else to do I moved to pick up my trunk, grunting with effort and wondering curiously what was inside. After I had contacted the school the Headmaster, Dumbledore I think it was, had promised to take care of everything. All I had to do was pick up the trunk from the post on my way to the station. We would take care of everything else once I arrived.

Finally getting a good grip I began dragging the trunk along towards Platform 9. I was so focused on scooting the massive thing, inch by inch, that I failed to notice the strange people that began to appear around me. Had I been paying any attention I would have seen the strange, outlandish clothing on many people's bodies, the abundance of caged owls and even heard the seemingly made up words that rose naturally from the lips of many of the families. Muggle.

By the time I had made it half way between platforms 9 and 10 my face was red with effort and my clothes were wrinkled and awry. Dropping the trunk I smoothed my clothes carefully, not wanting to damage the fine cloth. I wore a pale blue sundress, worn with age but made of very soft, beautiful material. It was extremely inappropriate for the weather but I had few other clothes and something about the familiar dress comforted me.

The tolling of the clock brought me back to the present and a flash of panic made my eyes widen. Noon already! The train was scheduled to leave at 12:05 and I had yet to even find the platform! Looking around I almost cried out in desperation. There was no platform 9 and 3/4! The only thing my eyes found was a group of boys, roughly my own age, who were making a mad dash in my direction. Momentarily distracted from my plight I followed them with my eyes as they veered slightly towards my right, seemingly heading straight for the stone pillar between platforms 9 and 10.

I winced as they dashed forward, expecting an impact but none came. They simply disappeared. It took me a moment to process what had happened but when I finally figured it out I snatched up my trunk with a strength born of excitement and panicked adrenaline, sprinting for the wall with hardly a thought.

What I saw on the other side took my breath away. A platform, packed with people stretched out before my bewildered eyes. A scarlet train rested to my left, smoke billowing and all around me people rushed. Children said their last goodbyes to teary eyed parents before dashing onto the train and everywhere there was chatter and movement. In front of me the group of boys was just climbing aboard. As I watched one of them glanced back, his eyes met mine quizzically before the sound of the train's whistle distracted him and he climbed aboard.

Running again I silently begged fate to let me make it. Ten feet away I stopped begging and started bargaining. I'd be the best student in the world. I'd do good deeds. Just let me make it!

As the last couple of feet closed a door on the side of the train suddenly flew open and a hand reached out. The train had started moving slowly as I ran and, arms trembling with effort, I handed my trunk in. The hands grabbed it and hauled it in slowly. I watched breathlessly, my mind marking the progress of the train as it took on speed. By the time the trunk was out of sight of the doorway and the way was clear I was having to run to keep up.

"Come on! Jump!" a boy's voice shouted, "Jump!" the hand was back, and using the last bit of energy I had I reached for it. A strong, warm grip enveloped mine and I was jerked violently up.

For the briefest moment I was flying. My long blond hair flew back and I was sure my eyes must have been wide with shock and adrenaline.  
And then I hit a wall. Or at least, that's what it felt like. My momentum carried me forward through the doorway and, hand still held tightly, I barreled straight into a solid chest, knocking both myself and my savior to the ground.

"Oomph!" unable to move for a moment I struggled to catch my breath. I felt like my brain had been rattled in my skull and for a moment I couldn't think, much less pick my self up. When I finally regained some of my sense I found my self splayed out on top of a boy, my own age, with my head resting on his chest and our hands still clasped tightly.

"Bloody hell.." a voice breathed, sounding shocked and slightly pained. Cringing with embarrassment I lifted my head slowly to meet the eyes of the boy I had unwilling tackled.

Storm clouds. That's what his eyes were like. A shade of grey I had never seen in anyone's eyes before, not even the children of Athena. At the moment the eyes were as wide as mine and filled with surprise but as I stared down at him they filled with amusement.

"Bloody hell," he repeated, "that was some entrance." tearing my eyes from his I surveyed the rest of his features and immediately wished I hadn't. He was gorgeous. Inky black hair, now extremely disheveled framed a face that was obviously that of an aristocrat. A strong sharp jaw line and high cheek bones gave him a look of command and elegance but the dancing amusement in his eyes and the smirk forming on his pink lips stopped him from looking snobbish. He looked like a fairy tale prince and for a moment I couldn't look away.

"Ahem." he coughed obviously and freed from my trance I gasped as my brain finally finished processing what had happened. Bright red with embarrassment I jumped off the boy.

"Thanks, love. While I like the enthusiasm I prefer to at least know a girl's name before I-"

"Hey, mate! What's taking so long?" I silently thanked the newcomer, I could only guess where the grey-eyed boy had been going with that sentence and I was getting tired of blushing.

Turning my head away from my rescuer I met the startled brown eyes of another black haired boy.

"Whose this?"

"I don't know. I just met her. Kind of." his eyes crinkled as he laughed and his brown-eyed friend shot him a curious look before stepping forward and sticking out his hand.

"I'm James Potter. This here is Sirius." his voice was accented and I bit back a grin. British accents are so cute.

"Autumn. Autumn Crane. It's nice to meet you." both boy's eyebrows rose in surprise and I tilted my head quizzically.

"You're American." Sirius' eyes were curious and I chuckled at the irony. They thought THAT was weird. "That's odd. I've never met an American." unable to help myself I burst out laughing, ignoring the weird looks I received.

When I had finally calmed down I looked around for the first time. I stood in a long corridor that led down the length of the train, to the right and left were compartments with glass doors. Thankfully all the ones near me had their curtains drawn so no one appeared to have witnessed the scene between Sirius and I.

Grunting I tugged my trunk up. My arms were exhausted and I couldn't even lift the stupid thing. Staring down at it in exasperation I huffed. Then, crinkling my nose and sticking my tongue out I went at it again but was interrupted by laughter. Giving up I turned back towards the boys who were both rolling on the floor red with laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Your face!" screwing his face up and sticking out his tongue James mimed my struggled with the trunk. Scowling I turned away again and reached for my stuff but a hand beat me to it.

"Here. It'll take you ages to get anywhere. Let us do it."Grateful for the help I stepped back and watched as James and Sirius lifted the trunk with ease and started walking down the corridor towards the back of the train.

"Where are you sitting?"

Shit.  
I hadn't thought of that. "Umm...oh I don't know.." I ducked my head in embarrassment, not wanting to admit that I didn't know anyone.

"You're new?" I nodded, keeping my eyes on the ground and missing the curious look between James and Sirius.

"Well come on then."

"What?"

Smiling James held out his hand towards the last compartment in the corridor, "Come on. You'll sit with us."

"Are-are you sure you're okay with that?"

Placing his hand on my back Sirius pushed me gently into the compartment, "Course, love."  
Curse my easy blush! Curse his easy charm! Untucking my hair from behind my ears I hid behind it as I scooted into a seat in the corner. I couldn't believe what was happening and as the first few awkward seconds ticked by I debated in my head whether or not I was off to a good start.

On the one hand, I've been rejected by Chiron, almost missed the train, and had an incredibly embarrassing experience with possibly the most beautiful boy ever. But on the other hand... I had MET possibly the most beautiful boy ever, and he and his friends seemed very nice. For the first time in my life people weren't judging me for being different.

That's because they don't know.. a voice in my head whispered...Once they know, they will reject you too.

Pain flashed through my chest and I curled up in my seat, avoiding Sirius and James' attempts at conversation. I knew it was true. It was only a matter of time before they found out.

Enjoy it. A part of me said. Savor it while it lasts.

And why not? This was the first time in my life that I had had something like friendship and why not savor it?  
Lifting my head I met the boy's eyes and pushed the pain in my heart to the back on my mind. Smiling softly I let myself be introduced to the rest of the gang and drawn gently into conversation as the train rumbled on towards my new home.

If this was all I was going to get, I would make damn sure that I made the best of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Three! YAY! I am very excited about this story. Hence the super fast updates. I realize that, time wise, things are kind of slow..but I'll try to fix that. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It means the world. You can say whatever you want! Although..i would PREFER no insults..but constructive criticism for sure! THANKS FOR READING! **

Chapter Three

**Sirius' POV**  
Turning my head slightly away from James I snuck another peek at Autumn from across the carriage. The moon was nearly full outside and beams of silvery light slipped in through the window as the carriage trundled on towards the castle.

In that light she looked ethereal, her blond hair seemed almost silver and shimmered whenever a bump jostled her, her smooth skin was white and looked so soft that I had to control myself from reaching out to touch it. But what I really longed to see were her eyes and I silently willed her to look my way. But she just sat there, propped up with her chin in her hand and her elbow on her knee, staring out at the dark waters of the lake like she was seeing a whole other world.

Sighing I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. Giving up on catching a glimpse I leaned my head back against the carriage wall behind me and shut my eyes. Remus and James' quiet conversation was the only sound in the carriage, aside from the creak and rumble of the wheels turning.

Unbidden an images of Autumn rose behind my eyelids. The first time I saw her, surrounded by people in the station, so small and looking so lost. Then again from across the platform. I had been too far away to see her clearly but even from that distance I could tell she was scared, her hair, so long and golden had been crazy and in the instant that our eyes had met I thought that I had never seen anyone that looked so utterly alone.

That's why I had waited in the hall. Claiming I was going to the loo, but truthfully I was watching the girl. I saw her sprint towards the train and couldn't help but try to help. She was a damsel in distress. Her hand in mine had been so small and cold, so delicate, and pulling her up had been so easy, she barely seemed to weigh anything. Of course, barreling into my chest at the speed she had she did pack quite a punch, not that I'd minded.

What had really struck me though was her eyes. So blue! The purest, clearest sapphire blue I had ever seen, wide with shock. And when she'd finally come to her senses her blush was adorable, lending a rosy red color to her otherwise pale cheeks.

I'd only known her for a few hours but she was already so different than any girl I had ever known before. At first she seemed so shy, then confident, then, in the compartment she had seemed not only terribly shy but heartbreakingly sad as well. I didn't think I would ever forget the look in her eyes when she had raised her head. Her blue eyes were bright with tears and all you could see were layers and layers of pain and loneliness and shame.

And then it was gone. Just like that, as if she had simply willed it away. After that she was open, fun and bright with happiness. Teasing and chatting and ignoring my innuendos and flirting with a carefreeness that made me doubt I had really seen anything. But I kne-

"Sirius, mate. We're here." snapped out of my reminiscence by Remus' distant shout I jolted up with a start, slamming my head on the top of the carriage with a loud **_CRACK!_**

"Oi!" the pain was sharp and so intense that I fell back into my seat, clutching my head, my vision black, "Bloody hell that hurts!" in an instant Autumn was there in front of me, kneeling, her eyes wide with concern.

"Are you alright?" her tone was worried and if I hadn't been in so much pain I would have smiled at her crisp American accent. It was adorable. But as it was I could barely think.

"Sirius?" her voice was more insistent now, "Sirius, everyone else has gone up already. Should I go get someone?"  
I shook my head uncertainly then winced at the pain that seemed to be splitting my skull. When I finally drew my hand from my head it was coated in blood and Autumns eyes widened even more. Carefully she helped me step out of the carriage and I barely noticed as she led me straight into a large puddle to the side of the track.

"Here, let me see." I wondered dimly how she expected to see anything in the dim light but knelt down anyway swaying and catching myself on the wet ground. I caught a glimpse of her eyes as she raised up on her tip toes to see my head. She looked wary but determined and she didn't even seem to realize that she stood directly in the puddle with the water reaching the hem of her school robes.

The pain was still there and more intense than ever and I was having trouble focusing on anything. Squinting through the blackness at the trail leading up to the front doors of the castle I wondered in dismay if I could even make it. I could feel the blood seeping through my hair. Just as I thought I was going to pass out I felt a wave of cold wash over me.

It felt like I was being doused in water, starting from where Autumn's hands rested on either side of my head and reaching all the way to my toes. As the wave passed the pain faded and I was able to see. The soreness in my muscles from hours of sitting was gone too and I stared at Autumn in shock.

"What in Merlin's name did you just do?"

Her eyes were wide with fright and her shoulders drooped with tiredness but her voice was steely calm as she answered, "I didn't do a thing. You just stopped acting like a big baby."

Kneeling down she washed the blood off her hands in the puddle and when she stood again her shoulders were straight and her eyes were guarded.

"Come on then. We'll be late. I still have to be sorted." not bothering to wait she turned and started up towards the castle. I stayed a few steps behind, watching her curiously. The rain didn't seem to bother her but every time lightning crackled over head she moved a little bit faster until finally she stepped through the great oak double doors leading into Hogwarts.

"Ms. Crane? Ms. Autumn Crane?" Professor McGonagall pounced on Autumn the instant she stepped into the castle, completely ignoring me. When Autumn nodded McGonagall got a curious look on her face, as if she didn't quite know what to think of the girl in front of her. But her movements were sure and briskly she explained to Autumn that she would be sorted with first years. Within a minute Autumn was lost from sight in a long line of first years and I slipped quietly into the Great Hall, ignoring the curious murmurs of other students at my appearance.

"Oi, Padfoot! What took yo-Hey! What happened to you?!" James' shout as I took my seat across from him drew the attention of not only the Gryffindor table, but the entire hall and I was grateful when the doors behind me suddenly flew open and in walked McGonagall and the first years.

I could still feel James' curious eyes on me as McGonagall made her introductions but I ignored him and waited anxiously for Autumn to be called. When she was a part of my brain couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, her hair glowing gold in the light from the hundreds of candles above us, no longer wet and straggly. She stepped slowly, gracefully, and just before the Sorting hats brim blocked my view, our eyes met. Grey to blue.

* * *

****Autumn's POV****

Blue to grey. Sirius' eyes were the last thing I saw before my vision was blocked off my the hat. I don't know what I was expecting but when the voice started in my head I couldn't help but jump, earning a few chuckles from the watching students.

_Hmm..well this is very different. Very strange..._

I had heard from other demigods that their parents talked to them in their heads and for an instant I had hope that it was my father.

_Your father? No no little godling, I am not your father. I am the Sorting Hat._

The hat was talking? I shook my head in bewilderment, struggling to wrap my head around the fact that magic could do this.

_So, where to put you? I see intelligence here, yes, lots of that. But you want to be accepted. You want to be adored. Yes. You have such pain don't you little godling? And you are so afraid of being rejected again. _

A chuckle rose from the hat and I scowled angrily, unwilling to be taunted by a HAT. Straightening my shoulders I thought back at it fiercely,

_I am not afraid! _

_No? Hmm...yes, I see you are brave. Brave enough to come here..Well little fierce one, be brave then..._

**GRYFFINDOR! **

The roar was deafening and as the hat was removed from my head and I was ushered towards the table on the far right I met eyes with a silver haired man who sat at the table raised up on a dais. His blue eyes matched mine and twinkled at me kindly from behind half moon spectacles. I couldn't help but smile back as I took my seat next to an astonishingly pretty red-head.

"Hello! Welcome to Gryffindor! My name is Lily Ev-"

"Oi! Crane! What are you doing over there?!" smiling apologetically at Lily I turned towards James, my smile widening into a grin when I realized we were in the same house. "Come on! We've saved a spot for you!" smiling he patted a space between him and Sirius, that looked barely big enough for someone half my size.

"Gimme a sec, will you?" I turned back to Lily, still smiling and was surprised to see a frown on her face.

"I see you have met the Marauders then."

"The who?"

"The Marauders. Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin." she sniffed in disdain and a flash of dislike shown in her emerald-green eyes, "They are trouble makers, that's what they are. Thinking they are so funny with their pranks." her lips pressed together in disapproval and I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Ahh, they aren't so bad. Once you get to know them."

She raised an eyebrow, "And you know them?" Fair point. My smile slipped for an instant as I remembered how little I really did know them..and how little they knew me. But I pushed the thought back again and just smiled.

"I know them enough to see they really aren't bad guys." squeezing myself out of my seat I smiled kindly at her, "It was nice to meet you Lily."

Walking down the table towards the boys I was shocked as I heard wolf-whistles and cat calls. Needless to say I was rather pink by the time I reached the group, the Marauders. Pretending not to notice the seat next to Sirius I sat as far from him as I could, between Remus and a sweet-faced, mousey haired girl whose name I learned later was Dorcas Meadows.

The conversation was lively as we all ate and I was constantly amazed at what magic could do, although I tried not to show it. Throughout the dinner I avoided Sirius' gaze, although I could feel him watching me constantly. When the meal was finally over the white-haired man I had seen before stood and introduced himself as Dumbledore.

His speech left the students laughing and as he dismissed everyone our eyes met and I once again heard a voice in my head, this time his, telling me to wait a moment. I would be accompanying him as we had things to sort out. I nodded almost imperceptibly and made my excuses to the others.

That night, despite my exhaustion Dumbledore kept me up for hours, telling me about basic magic that, by my age, it was normal to know. He advised me strongly to keep my bloodline a secret, at least at first, and I fervently agreed. Finally, with an apologetic smile he told me there was only one thing left to do, get my wand.

Standing in Ollivander's that night I felt more than ever, like a witch, but for once the shame wasn't there haunting me. Every person I had met had been kind and accepting, although to be fair, not all of them knew. But Dumbledore did, Ollivander did and I was quite certain that the Professor I had first met, McGonagall, had known.

Now if only the students could be so accepting when they found out!

* * *

**REVIEW! :D PLEEEEEASE. Please. Just...review. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS GUYS. I am so grateful to every one who followed, favorited and reviewed. I looked at my email this morning and it was blown up with messages and I almost had a heartattack from happiness, if that's even possible. Of course, after looking at that I literally JUMPED out of bed and ran for my laptop to write :) So good work guys. This chapter is pretty different from the previous ones so I BEG you, review and let me know what you think. I love hearing ideas for the future too. **

**Also, I want to really thank Shadowkat678 for the encouragement and PMs. It means a lot! BUT THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE TOO!**

* * *

Chapter Four:

"Autumn! Hey, hey Auuuutumn! Get up!"

"Lemmbee..."

"No! Get up! Lazy bum!"

"Noo...lemeeallonn."

"Aww, come on Autumn! Spring! Summer. Summer bummer! Ha, that rhymed. Come ON!"

Suddenly a rush of cold air hit me as my duvet was ripped brutally away. Shrieking in protest I curled into a ball, stuffing my head under my pillow in a vain attempt to block out James' insistent chatter.

"Come on! There's so much to do! It's our only day before classes! Sirius, mate! I have to go find Lily. Get her up will you?" his heavy footsteps faded away and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Seconds later however I felt the bed dip under someones weight and I flinched, preparing for more early morning torture. But it never came. Instead I felt someone's hand gently rest on my back, the heat warming my skin through my thin t-shirt.

I sighed as they rubbed slow circles and gradually uncurled myself from fetal position.

"Autumn?" this time the voice was gentle, soothing. Sirius' hand never stopped moving but I felt the pillow being gently but firmly pulled from my face. "It's time to get up."

Pouting I shook my head stubbornly, "No. It's COLD." Sirius chuckled and I felt him shift slightly beside me before I was scooped up. I opened my mouth to protest but immediately changed my mind when I felt Sirius' warm arms wrap tightly around me, hugging me to him.

Opening my eyes slowly I decided maybe he wasn't so bad...not that I was going to ADMIT that.

"Man-whore.." I mumbled into his shirt. His chest vibrated against my cheek as he chuckled and I sighed before reluctantly pulling away.

He didn't let go though, only allowing me to back up far enough to see his face. As my sleepy brain came awake my eyebrows scrunched in confusion,

"I thought boys couldn't get into the girls dorms?" smirking Sirius shrugged,

"We figured out how to get in AGES ago." waggling his eyebrows suggestively he moved his hands from my back to my hips, his long fingers brushing the tops of my bare thighs, "Otherwise, things would be a lot less..interesting."

"Oooh no you don't." Hiding my blush I placed my hands firmly on his chest and pushed hard, ignoring the feeling of his muscles beneath the fabric.

"Hey!" my push tipped him over the edge of the bed and he fell to the floor with a thump, landing right on his butt.

We stared at each other, our eyes both mirroring the others disbelief. He lay, splayed out beside my comforter on the hard wood floor, hair messy and grey eyes wide with shock, looking like he couldn't believe what had happened.

Teetering between feeling bad and wanting to explode with laughter I just stared at him, but when he finally stood up and rubbed his butt in obvious pain I lost it.

"Oh-oh my gods. You! You-I can't believe!" I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard, curling up and clutching my stomach. My face was bright red and every time I got close to calming down Sirius' scowling face sent me into another fit of giggles.

Finally he seemed to have had enough and he reached over and scooped me up again, this time tossing me over his shoulder.

"Umph! Sirius! What are you doing?" he ignored me and walked towards the door leading to the common room. "Sirius! I'm serious!" I giggled a little at my own joke then proceeded to hit his back as hard as I could. "Come on! I'm not even dressed!"

"You're fault for taking so long."

"Aww. Come on! Don't be a grump!"

"You shoved me onto the floor!" his voice was indignant and he didn't let go of me as we headed down the stares.

"You were being a creep! What was I supposed to do?" he stopped moving suddenly and for a moment I was afraid I had hurt his feelings. Then, so fast that I lost my breath he swung me down from his shoulder and pressed my back against the cold stone wall of the stairwell.

I couldn't move. His hands rested on either side of my head, trapping me where I was and as I struggled to recover from the shock of being moved so quickly he stepped even closer to me so our bodies were touching and his face was inches away.

Desperately trying to avoid his gaze I looked around, hoping to see someone, anyone, but we were hidden from sight of the common room by the curve of the stairwell.

"Autumn.." Sirius breathed. My eyes snapped up to meet his and I swallowed. His grey eyes were so intense, looking at me like he was trying to see into my soul. He leaned forward, his nose grazing my cheek as he moved his lips to my ear.

Shivering at the feeling of his warm breath on my neck I waited breathlessly for what he was going to say,

"You know you can't resist me.."  
His face pulled back slightly and I could feel more than see his lips coming closer to mine as he leaned forward but I wasn't having it.

Blue eyes snapping with anger I placed my hands on his chest and, for the second time that day, shoved him away from me.

"You..you..arrogant pig! Not everyone in the world is in love with you!" my hands were fists at my sides and my chest was heaving with sudden anger, "You don't get to just...seduce people! People have feelings! You git!" behind him the raindrops that had been slowly sliding down the window pane froze suddenly, but I didn't notice.

I was humiliated at the way he had taken me in so easily, humiliated that he had thought I would let him kiss me just like that...humiliated that I had almost let him. Who did he think he was? What kind of girl did he take me for? Glaring fiercely I looked at him with dislike.

"You are truly a-a man-whore Black. You have no respect for women. And I-I-" unable to speak because I was so anger I shoved past him and stormed into the common room to find the rest of the Marauders looking at me with curiosity.

"What was that about hmm?" James asked, giving me a sly look. I ignored him and instead took a seat next to Remus who smiled sympathetically.

"You heard all that?" looking apologetic Remus nodded. I ducked my head in shame.

"Hey," nudging me with his shoulder Remus urged me to look at him, "No one is judging you. Sirius deserved what you said to him. Every word." a grin spread across his face and I couldn't help but notice that he was rather cute when he smiled, despite the faint scars on his cheek.  
His eyes were hazel and shown with sincerity and admiration, "You were the first person brave enough to tell him off."

I blushed and looked away, confused at the rush of warmth I felt.

"Thank you, Remus." I didn't look but I could hear the smile in his voice as he answered softly,

"Of course."

It was a few minutes before Sirius emerged from the stair case but I refused to pay any attention to him, instead spending the time chatting with Remus. He acted as my personal tour guide and for the next few hours we all wandered around the castle.

I was truly grateful for Remus that day, he made me forget my humiliation and helped me feel more at home at Hogwarts. I was happier then I ever had been, spending my time teasing James about his infatuation with Lily, getting to know Remus, giggling at Peter's awkwardness and ignoring Sirius.

The hours slowly ticked by and I determinedly ignored the warning bells going off in my brain, telling me not to get too close to people. I was happy. I couldn't imagine Remus or James or any of my new friends rejecting me, just because of my blood. Until Sirius brought up the gods that is.

Apparently bashing on the gods was a common pass- time for everyone at Hogwarts. Remarking on how stuck up they were, how old-fashioned. How they participated in incest and constantly cheated on each other.

"I heard they even killed their own father!" I cringed silently, unconsciously drawing back behind the mask I was so used to wearing. This was the life I remembered. The constant, biting feeling of shame in my gut as the people I wanted so badly to like me insulted me and my family, saying horrible cruel things.

"And the half breeds are even worse." James added casually as we made our way back from touring the Quidditch pitch, "I mean the gods go and sleep with muggles and it's not like the muggles can say NO. They trick them. Then there are the 'demigods'" his voice was full of contempt, "who think they are so much better than muggles just because they can read some dead language and use a sword. It's pathetic."

My lip was bleeding from biting it so hard and it was taking every ounce of willpower I had not to run crying. Because this was so much worse than life at camp. Because here, I couldn't fade into the background, I couldn't cut myself off from people and hide.

Here, I had to stay silent and listen as the people I had come to see as friends cut my heart to shreds. And I had to smile. And laugh.

I tried not to, I tried to just stay in the back but the confused, almost suspicious looks from Sirius warned me that that wasn't going to cut it.  
By the time we reached Gryffindor tower I could barely breathe past the lump in my throat. I felt like the empty void in my stomach that I had lived with for so long was sucking me in. This was a thousand times worse than anything I had felt.

Mumbling something about going to bed early I ran to my bed, biting back a sob at the sight of my comforter still on the floor from that morning. I should have listened to sense. I shouldn't have let myself care for them.

Curled up on my bed I stared across the room at a glass of water next to Lily's bed. Choking I bit back another sob. Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?

As I watched the water rose slowly from the glass, spinning into the shape of a sphere. It was small, just big enough to fill my palm and as I concentrated it slowly froze. The outside of the sphere was smooth and calm, but as I brought it closer and ran my fingers over it I could feel sharp edges. I could feel how it was frayed and cracked.

But on the outside..on the outside it was perfect. I smiled slightly through my tears, a grim smile. I wasn't ever going to feel like this again. My heart would be like this ball of ice. Frozen, cold, and strong. No one would touch me ever again. And no one would know the pain inside me, the cracks.

Knowing the ice would not melt I tucked the sphere into the corner of my trunk and pulled the covers over my head, welcoming the darkness. As I slipped into unconsciousness my tears were dry.

The hollowness in my chest was a dull, distant ache, so familiar. I welcomed it back like an old friend. My mask was back and I did not feel the same sadness, the same shame, the same sense of betrayal.

I did not feel anything.

* * *

**REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hmm..I'm not going to lie, I didn't really feel like writing today. That's why it took a bit longer..but I did! For you all! So return the favor and review, yeah? I try so hard to make every chapter fairly long and interesting. I really do and for having started the story on like..Monday I think I have done a pretty darn good job of updating!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

***Sirius' POV***

"So, how'd it go?" I barely looked up as James appeared out of no where at my side.

"Uhh..good I think?" his mouth opened to ask a question but I waved him off impatiently, unsure myself what I meant.

"She forgave me alright, didn't even seem mad anymore."

"Well that's good then right? What's the problem?" I shrugged, thinking back to the conversation I had had with Autumn moments before.

It had been the first time we had spoken in almost three days, not because she had necessarily been avoiding me, but because the start of classes had been hectic and she was constantly being dragged away to Dumbledore's office for mysterious meetings.

I had been afraid she wouldn't forgive me but now...I almost would have preferred the snapping anger in her piercing blue eyes to the blank, emotionless look I had seen today. Shaking my head I tried to convince myself I was crazy, I mean, she acted the same, smiling and laughing but..her eyes were different. They were cold and empty.

_No Sirius. You're just imagining things..._But it seemed that since Autumn had arrived, I had been doing that a lot. Like the sadness in her eyes on the train, and my head injury, and then the ice on the window after she had stormed away from me that morning.

I hadn't mentioned that to anyone yet, not sure if it really meant anything but I had stayed behind and studied it for a few minutes. It seemed as though the raindrops had all frozen in an instant, making a delicate, icy design like lace spread across the tall window. I thought maybe the temperature had dropped suddenly but when we went outside the air was surprisingly warm and muggy.

Shaking my head again I dragged myself out of the cycle of confusing thoughts and turned back to my best mate.

"Yeah. It's good." he nodded but didn't say anything as we stepped into the classroom. It was one of the few we did not have with Autumn and as I took my seat, for once I barely noticed my curvy blond table partner. She didn't like that.

"Sirius.." her fingers running up and down my arm dragged me once again from my thoughts of Autumn's peculiar expression when we had mentioned the Greeks the day before.

"Hmm...?"

"I think," her voice dropped lower and when I looked up to meet her warm brown eyes I couldn't help but notice how dull they were. And her annoying simper grated on my nerves. "I think..you and I should..catch up." cocking one perfectly plucked eyebrow she licked her lips suggestively, "Don't you think?"

I just stared at her, momentarily unable to comprehend what she was hinting at. When I finally understood I opened my mouth almost immediately to say no but stopped, shocked at myself.

Since when did I turn down girls so quickly? I mean sure, if she had been ugly it would have made sense but..this girl was fit with her heart-shaped face, long tanned legs and killer curves. What was I thinking? I needed to get Autumn out of my head, confusing, mysterious, Autumn.

I didn't like how much she was affecting me after only a few days. I had never been this fascinated by a girl before, and, while Autumn definitely had her charms, she wasn't nearly as pretty as this girl.

_I'm probably only into her so much because she's new. And different. I just need a distraction to get her out of my head._

Focusing my attention back on the girl in front of me I gave her my signature smirk, knowing it made girls weak at the knees.

"I think that is _exactly_ what we should do, love." her smile was ecstatic and I wondered idly if she really thought she had any chance of getting me to like her. Did she not know she was just a fuck and chuck?

Despite my best efforts to push them away the memory of Autumn's words rose in my mind and a tiny twinge of guilt pinged in my stomach.

_No! I will not let her get to me!_

Scowling in frustration I chucked a quill at Peter who sat a few seats ahead of me. When he turned around I was already turned back to my work. I spent the rest of the class doing that and was relieved when we were finally released.

My blond partner, whose name even I was slightly guilty for not knowing, shot me a look and mouthed 'Lunch'. I just smirked and walked out the door, heading towards the Quidditch pitch. One of my elective classes was with James helping the first years learn to fly. It would be funny to see how nervous they were and this was the first class of the year so I was excited to start.

When James and I arrived I was shocked to see Autumn among the students waiting. She stood only a few inches taller than some of the boys, despite being like five years older and she looked even more nervous than they did, glancing up at the sky constantly as if it she thought a bolt of lightning was suddenly going to shoot out and strike her.

"James? Sirius? What are you doing here?" her face was a calm mask now and her voice was even, the only sign she was scared was the constant glances towards the sky and the subtle shaking of her hands.

"We're going to teach first years to fly! Cause we're something of experts around here." James' voice was excited and he flung his arms out in a pompous manner. "What are YOU doing here?"

"McGonagall said I had to learn to fly..I told her I didn't want to but..she said..it's required." her voice trailed off and she glanced around desperately as if looking for a way out.

"Hey, hey. It's not so bad!" I tried to make my voice as comforting as possible as I met her eyes but I couldn't tell if it worked because her eyes held the same blankness as before.

"Alright you lot! Everyone have a broom?" a chorus of yeses answered back and James smiled taking charge effortlessly. Watching my mate, I couldn't help but smile with pride and wish that Evans was around to see him like this. She wouldn't think he was such an arrogant toerag then.

"Ok! Everyone place your broomstick on the ground to your right and WHEN I SAY GO, NOT before, you will hold your hand out and say, UP. Understood?" another chorus of yeses answered back and James shouted go as I walked among the lines of students, helping where I could.

"Great everyone! Now, WHEN I SAY GO," I chuckled at James' heavy emphasis and wondered how many would actually listen, "then you will climb on to your broom, and push-off LIGHTLY from the ground. Alright? Lightly...GO!" within seconds the rows were full of eager eleven year olds bouncing five, ten feet in the air before drifting back down.

Everyone except Autumn.

"Hey, what's up with you?" her face was pale but calm and she just shrugged, eyeing the heavy rain clouds that had formed overhead. "Come on Autumn, you have to at least try. Why don't you want to fly?" my voice was sharper than I meant it to be and I saw Autumn glance at me with alarm before gritting her teeth and gripping her broom so hard her knuckles turned white.

Looking as though she would rather be doing anything else she pushed off from the ground, rising no more than three feet.

"Harder."

She pushed again and this time rose seven feet before touching down.

"Harder!"

Again she pushed, this time rising higher than any of the other students, and she didn't come down. Instead she kept rising steadily and just before she rose too far for me to see I caught a glimpse of the terrified look on her face.

"Shit."

As she reached the top of the Quidditch stands a bolt of lightning suddenly arced across the sky, then another, and another. The first years screamed in fright and bolted for the safety of the bleachers.

"Autumn!" She was just a black speck above now and frantically I snatched a broomstick out of the hand of screaming first year and shot upwards, trusting James to get the kids to safety.

"Autumn!" the storm was getting worse, rain pounding down so hard I could barely see and the lightning so frequent I was getting dizzy from the flashes. My ears were ringing from the booming thunder and the screaming of the kids below but I strained them desperately, praying to hear Autumn.

"Sirius!" the cry was faint but I thought it came from the left. Squinting I shook my hair from my eyes, scared to let go of my broom unless I lost control in the gales of wind that roared through the pitch.

"Autumn!" I was sure she couldn't have heard me over the wind and the thunder so I pushed forward harder, trying desperately to see her but all I could see was the rain in front of my face and brilliant flashes of light as the lightening struck again and again.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity I heard her again. The voice was close now, but sounded weak. Tilting my broom forward I finally saw her. Her hair and clothes were plastered to her body from the rain and she was white as a ghost. The lack of color in her face made her blue eyes, huge from fright, seem even bigger. Not even taking the time to think I grabbed the end of her broom, placing my hand over hers which were clinging to the wood as if it was her only hope. And it was.

Fighting through the wind towards the ground I ignored the rain that pounded my back. Eventually we reached the flooded grass, landing hard. I tried to grab Autumn's hand to run under the stands but she seemed frozen. Her hands on the broom wouldn't move and her gaze was blank with terror.

"Autumn!" she didn't respond and another crash of lightning showed that James had already cleared the other students to the stands on the opposite end of the field.

"Autumn we have to go!" lightening was now striking the ground near us and the storm was getting even worse. Unable to wait any longer I pried her hands from the broom and scooped her up, dashing for the stands.

As I stepped into the darkness of the changing rooms and slammed the door the quiet was shocking.

_"Lumos."_

The light at the end of my wand grew and floated above me as I tried to untangle Autumn's arms from around my neck but she refused to let go. Her entire body was shaking and she whimpered in fright.

Listening I could tell the storm outside wasn't going away and we were stuck here. Sitting down with my back against the wall I held Autumn close, whispering comforting words to her and trying to share my warmth to stop her shivers.

"It's okay now. You're safe. I've got you." thinking about how terrified she had been, how I had made her go a spike of guilt stabbed me, "I'm sorry Autumn. I'm so, so, sorry."

She never said a word but gradually her whimpering stopped and the tremors that shook her body faded away. I never let go of her, running my fingers through her hair and pressing my face into the crook of her neck.

When she was finally quiet, asleep, I let my tears out. I tried not to shake her too much as my body heaved in repressed sobs. I had thought I was going to die out there. I thought that we both were.

She almost died and it was my fault. I forced her to go. The sound of thunder still boomed and even in her sleep Autumn flinched. The light from my wand showed her face, still pale and her eyes restless under her lids, sweat gleamed on her brow and her body was feverishly warm but I hoped it would pass.

Unable to keep my own eyes open I leaned my head on hers and just sat listening to her ragged breathing and the storm still raging outside. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard her mumble something but I couldn't stay awake and I slipped into darkness, the light from my wand winking out and the only sound the terrifying roar of the rain and the crash of lightning.

* * *

**A/N: So you CAN'T tell me you have nothing to say to that. You just can't. SO please review! Even if you're just saying random words. :) Please. **

**Also..I just made a twitter which I never have before...my name is Oddball867 (get it? Yuup. That's how much I love this story!) and I don't really have anything on it..but you should follow me and PM me your names and I will try to follow you! Also, if you have your own stories you think I should read, LET ME KNOW! I would love to! THANKS**

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS ****_VERY VERY _****DIFFERENT. I AM NOT TOTALLY SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I ALMOST AM CONSIDERING SCRATCHING IT ALL AND REWRITING IT SO I'M BEGGING YOU TO GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. **

**Also, I apologize in advance for any typos, my laptop was being wonky and I just wanted to update before I lost it all so I couldn't edit. I'll fix it later**.

THANKS!

* * *

Chapter Six

**Autumn's POV**

I knelt on the ground shivering in fright. My ears were ringing with the after effects of the thunder and I was too scared to move, sure that if I did the storm would take me again.

But there was only silence.

When I finally gathered the courage to lift my head I almost couldn't. My body was exhausted and sore and my emotions heightened and frayed, my eyes stayed shut. The silence around me was deafening compared to the chaos I had just left and I was afraid that looking around me would shatter it. Despite the tremors that shook my body at the thought, I tried to remember the storm, tried to figure where I was.

I remembered the look Sirius had given me, how his suspicions had made me try to fly despite my misgivings. Stupidly I had hoped that Zeus would not notice me in his domain, would not care.

I remembered my terror when I had lost control of the broom and that first bolt of lightning. Sirius' face looking up at mine from the ground, grey eyes wide. I could see every detail of his face in my minds eye, his inky black curls, wind swept and disorderly, his long, thick lashes and the color of his eyes. They were a stormy grey even Zeus at his mightiest could not compete with.

Then things had gotten really out of control. I had been sure I was going to die. I could see nothing but the flashes of Zeus' bolts and the heavy sheets of rain that pounded down on my shoulders, I could hear nothing but Zeus' shouts of rage in the booms of thunder and the faint screams of the first years on the ground below.

I knew I was going to die, up there, alone.

Frowning I struggled to remember what had happened next, curling my fingers into the soft ground that I knelt on. Grass. Where was I?

Shaking harder now I kept going, forcing my mind to work despite my exhaustion.

I remembered that Sirius had come for me.

Thinking back I could almost feel his strong arms around me and his breath on his ear as he whispered to me that I was safe. His arms had felt so warm, sheltering me from the world.

But none of that explained where I was now. Gritting my teeth I finally pried my eyes open and looked around. I knelt outside and, while there was no rain or lightning the light was dim and the air heavy, the quiet before a storm. Above me loomed huge, broiling clouds that stretched as far as the eye could see and were so dark they looked black.

There was no sound. In front of me rose a smooth white staircase leading up to a massive temple that looked as though it had been shaped from the very rock of the mountain it rested on, molded like supple clay. Intricate designs and beautiful statues decorated the outside and as I looked upon the beautiful building in front of me my stomach clenched in dread.

This was Mount Olympus.

I stood slowly, nearly falling in exhaustion and looked behind me, desperate for any kind of help, but there were no people. Behind me rose a beautiful city of white, now bathed in heavy shadow but no people dared stir from their homes.

I was alone.

Lifting my chin as bravely as I could I started my climb to the temple above, muscles trembling from the exertion, adrenaline and pure unadulterated terror.

The journey seemed to take no time and long before I was ready I stood facing the elaborate double doors that marked the entrance to the temple of the gods.

Eyes cast downwards I pushed the massive doors open and slipped through, stepping forward into the room. With my eyes on the floor I could not see anything but I could sense the presence of the gods in the room. The atmosphere seemed to shimmer with palpable tension and when I had inched forward to the center my body finally gave out and I fell to the floor, my hand landing inches away from a small pool of crystal clear water, it's surface as smooth as glass. I made no move to pick myself up as I heard someone step forward towards me.

Zeus.

"Look at this brother." the voice was deep and held more contempt and disgust than I had ever imagined possible. "Look at this thing that you have created. Look at your _daughter_." the word was sharp and mocking and I bent my head lower, pressing my forehead to the ground in shame.

Suddenly the voices of the other gods could be heard, all scolding Poseidon for his mistake, for making something as vile and shameful as me.

Listening to their beautiful voices condemning me I felt the last little bit of my heart break. These people would never accept me. To my surprise the pain was only the same familiar dull ache. In it's place something else was rising.

"And now, it has given up even the gift you gave it." this from a goddess, probably Athena, "Going and consorting with wizards!"

"And flaunting it!" Zeus' voice was boomed out, thick with anger and outside lightning crashed.

"What do you say then brother? What say you about this...thing?"

The feeling in my stomach was getting bigger, a rush of warmth that swept the exhaustion from my limbs and stopped the trembles in my body. It filled me with righteous anger at these people who blamed me for their mistakes. Prosecuted me for something I had no control of. These people who had hurt me so badly.

My breathing grew unsteady and my hands clenched into fists but still I stayed, kneeling on the floor with my head pressed against the smooth marble. I needed to hear from him first. From my father.

"This..this._.thing," _I tensed, waiting, "Means nothing to me. It is a disgrace."

Unable to contain myself any longer I stood abruptly, startling the gods into silence. My long hair fell in waves down my back and shown in the golden light that seemed to emanate from the gods themselves. I didn't even notice my hands still clenched in fists at my sides as I stepped forward, eyes snapping dangerously. For once, my shoulders were set back proudly, not stooped in shame and my chin was raised with defiance.

Stepping forward fearlessly I relished the feeling of power my anger gave me. My eyes locked with my fathers and I stared at him. I did not say a word but the deep depths of my eyes showed him all the hurt he had caused me, all the anger I was feeling. I condemned him and cast him from my heart forever.

Finally his stare broke and he lowered his eyes, shamefaced. Turning I looked up into Zeus' eyes. His face was as hard as stone as he glared at me, the blackness of his eyes showing no warmth or kindness. Outside the storm finally broke and within the room the light darkened and the air was heavy, hard to breathe. Still not losing his gaze I held my hand out behind me towards the pool of water.

The water did not move but nonetheless I gathered strength from it. The area around me lightened and I drew breath more easily. Staring into Zeus' eyes I saw a flicker of shock and I took that as encouragement, pushing more strongly against Zeus' will.

Slowly, nerve-rackingly slowly the light surrounding me spread. I heard the other gods gasp but paid no attention. My head was clear, no thoughts running through it. My entire being was focused on the battle of wills between me and Zeus.

I would not be treated like a disease anymore. I would not be rejected, spurned, insulted or tortured anymore.

I would NOT.

Taking every ounce of hurt I had ever felt I molded it into something better. Every insult, every bit of heartache I used to make myself stronger.

And Zeus faltered. Just for an instant he flinched at the suffering he saw in my eyes. But that instant was enough. With a roar that sounded like waves crashing against a cliff the darkness lifted and Zeus' gaze dropped.

With the release of tension the rush of anger and strength evaporated but I knew I could not show any weakness now.

Forcing my voice to remain steady I looked each person in the eye, "I am here, because of one of you. I did not choose to be what I am today. I did not want it. But I had no choice and because of the arrogance and hatred you feel towards anyone who is different, I have lived every day of my life in HELL."

My voice rang out strong and clear, echoing among the marble pillars that surrounded me.

"You look at me like I am less than nothing, like I do not deserve life simply because of my blood, yet you so easily forgive your brother whose fault all this is. I have not stayed in the world of magic long but I can tell you already- it is a better world than this!"

A couple of people opened their mouths to protest in outrage but I silenced them with a hand, inwardly astonished that they complied, "Yes, they have their faults, and yes they see themselves as above you, but they do not cast aside family so lightly."

Locking gazes with my father again I continued, "They do not force someone into hell and expect them to see it as a gift.

"Someday soon, these two worlds will be forced to come together." the voice that came from me no longer seemed like my own, but it spoke with such conviction and authority that their could be no disputing the truth in my words.

"Someday soon you will be forced to accept those who are different, to fight along side those who you hate. Or every world will fall. There is no preventing this. There is no hope for peace without this acceptance. This, I can promise you."

Finishing my speech I swayed where I stood, vision blurring suddenly. My head was swimming with images of a great war and I could not tell if it had happened or was yet to come. As I fell to the ground and my vision went black the last thing I saw was Zeus' face looking down at me.

His black eyes were cold and glittered with hatred and his voice was like steel as he said one word.

"Never."

* * *

***Sirius' POV***

"What..what the bloody hell was that?!" I knew my face must have been shocked as I stared from Autumn to Dumbledore and back.

"She..she just.."

"It was simply a dream, Sirius." Dumbledore's voice was calm but something in his eyes as he gazed down at Autumn's sleeping body looked uneasy.

I had come down to the infirmary to see if Autumn's fever had finally broken, only to find that she was still recovering from the ordeal two days before. Of course I knew it was my fault, looking down at her pale face I felt worse than I ever had. I couldn't eat or sleep with guilt, so I spent my time at her bedside, watching her twist and turn restlessly in her sleep.

Then suddenly this morning she had stopped moving and grown still, her face had flushed with color and she had looked on the verge of waking up. I had thought she was going to be just fine until she started talking.

Her voice when she spoke was strange and nothing she said made sense, she said that two worlds would have to accept each other and warned about a great war. It was terrifying to be honest, but the worst part was her eyes.

When she began speaking her eyes had flown open, but they weren't the crystalline blue I had come to love. Instead they were a milky white.

Then, just as soon as it had come, it ended. Looking down at her now I took her hand in mine and listening to her now steady breathing. She slept peacefully and I knew without a doubt that when I came back in the morning she would be awake.

Despite my many protests Dumbledore ushered me out of the room but I stood in the corridor looking back with a feeling of determination. There was something very different about Autumn Crane and I was going to find out what.

Climbing the stares to Gryffindor tower Autumn's warning ran through my head and I shivered suddenly. I didn't know what she meant, but I was terrified to find out.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Agh, it's already late and I just got back from out of town. Still, I am going to try to write a whole chapter for you guys because I have been doing daily updates and I don't want to let anyone down. Still, if I don't get it up today...first thing tomorrow! Ok. Here goes...**

** Also, just so no one is confused- there is a slight time jump in the middle of the chapter but this one is ALL AUTUMN'S POV. Ok, read on! **

Chapter Seven:

**Autumn's POV**

When I woke up I was once again wrapped in silence. This time though I did not hesitate in opening my eyes. A bit of the strength I had gained the day before had stuck with me. Still, I could not help but sigh in relief at finding myself far from Zeus' cold eyes, safe back at Hogwarts.

Instead of the surreal beauty of Olympus, I had woken to find myself in a wide, white-walled room lined with tall windows that let in rays of bright morning sunshine. To my left was a long row of white hospital beds similar to the one I currently lay in and to my left sat none other than Sirius Black. He was sprawled out across a plush armchair with his arm flung over the back and his face turned away from the light. Looking at him I couldn't help but notice at how cute he looked when he was sleeping. His long lashes brushed the tops of his cheeks and he was smiling slightly as if enjoying his dream.

Chuckling to myself for being such a creep I finally stopped watching him and instead drew the pillow from behind my head and chucked it at his head.

"Oi!" disgruntled he shot upright and glared at me. Almost immediately however his frowned melted into an excited grin.

"Autumn! You're awake! Thank Merlin!" crinkling my eyebrows in confusion I nonetheless giggled at his enthusiasm.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been asleep for absolutely ages! Three days actually, since the storm." his smile slipped at the end and his eyes dropped down to his hands resting in his lap. "You remember that don't you?"

"Of course I remember. But..three days!"

Still not looking at me Sirius nodded, when I finally managed to sneak a peek at his eyes I reached out to him in understanding.

"Sirius..Sirius I don't blame you for what happened. It wasn't you-"

"Don't say it wasn't my fault!" not letting me finish Sirius jumped to his feet and started pacing in front of my bed. Running his hands through his hair he continued in a loud voice, speaking rapidly as if he had been holding everything in and could only now let it all free.

" I made you try to fly even though it was clear you didn't want to. I told you to push harder and made you lose control. It was my fault! And I thought..I thought.." his voice cracked and for a moment his face looked so lost and sad that it brought tears to my own eyes, "I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to lose you..and it would have been all my fault."

Shoulders slumping in despair he collapsed back into the chair with his head in his hands. Pushing myself up tiredly I knelt beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius, you saved me. If you had not been there, I still probably would have gone up. There still would have been a storm, but I would not be here right now. You came back for me, you rescued me...Thank you." my voice was firm and full of sincerity and when Sirius finally removed his head from his hands and locked eyes with me I gave him a warm smile.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for. Nothing." squeezing in beside him on the chair I leaned into his chest. Slowly, as if still uncertain about how he felt Sirius wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled closer and laid my head on his chest.

The feeling of his arms around me and his face tucked into my neck brought back memories from that awful night but I pushed them back and concentrated only on how safe I felt at that moment.

Nothing could hurt me, for a moment I even managed to forget the terrifying images I had seen of the war and Zeus' murderous eyes.

Burying his face in my soft hair I heard Sirius murmur, "I thought I was going to lose you." his arms tightened a bit more and I just smiled.

Tomorrow I would go back to blocking off my heart but today, just for a bit, I was going to enjoy the feeling of being wanted. Just for a little while, I would let myself feel what it was like to be cared for.

* * *

"Nice to see you back on your feet, Crane." startled at the voice next to me I froze with my knife poised above the half-cut frog's liver in front of me.

"Umm...thank you, Severus." my voice was quiet as I peeked at him from behind my curtain of hair. We had never spoken before, despite sitting next to each in potions every week. Not sure if he was going to continue speaking I returned to carefully slicing the liver into strips and adding them to my bubbling cauldron.

"You seem different than before," his voice was as quiet as mine and he did not look at me as he spoke, instead keeping his head bent low over the herbs he was dicing, "you don't seem as ashamed."

"Agh!" dropping my knife I clutched my hand to my chest, squeezing it tightly to stop the slight flow of blood. His words had made me jump, causing me to slice my finger open. Within seconds though the bleeding had stopped and I went on cutting, darting my eyes in Severus' direction and flinching involuntarily when I was met with his inquisitive gaze.

"A-ashamed? I was never ashamed." Severus didn't answer he simply shrugged his shoulder's and went back to his potion but the look in his eyes was too knowing.

Just then the bell rang for the end of class and I jumped again. Without a word Severus poured his completed potion into a vial and headed towards the front. I rushed after him quickly, scared to let him go before finding out what he knew.

"Umm..Severus? Can I have a word?" he stopped outside the classroom, his glittering black eyes blank. Waiting for the flow of students to disappear I observed him for the first time. His skin seemed drawn and sallow and his long black hair was greasy and unkept. He looked like I had been feeling- like I'd been through hell.

"What is it Crane?" his question was blunt and if I had not been watching him I might have mistaken it for rudeness, but as it was I could tell he was simply nervous.

"I was wondering..what did you mean about me being ashamed?"

His dark eyes met mine evenly and I couldn't help but squirm a little uncomfortably, his gaze was so piercing I felt as though he was digging through my head and drawing out all my secrets with just one look.

His next words did nothing to disprove the theory.

"I know what you are." there was nothing in his tone that hinted what he was thinking, he spoke in the same emotionless monotone as always. It was only my eyes that widened in shock and my voice that rose sharply in pitch.

"I- I have no idea what you mean." for the first time the corner of his lips lifted up slightly in an amused smirk. He stepped closer and his voice dropped so low I had to lean in to hear.

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you? I know...that you are part god."

I stepped back quickly, shaking my head in denial. Despite myself I felt tears pricking my eyes. I had thought that I would be prepared for this. For the truth to come out..but not so soon.

Just the day before I had finally come to terms with the fact that one world would never accept me, I did not think I could deal with another worlds hatred as well.

"Severus.." my voice shook and inwardly I was ashamed at how weak I sounded. My eyes when they met his showed how crushed I was.

"How?" my voice was barely a whisper but he heard me and shrugged casually.

"It was obvious really. For one thing, how could you be a transfer from another school, yet be so ignorant about everything concerning wizards? Then of course there was the incident with Sirius on the first day," he laughed at my shocked expression, "yes, I saw that. I saw the man who dropped you off too. He didn't look pleased. On top of that all your 'secret' meetings with Dumbledore, then that storm. Things like that don't happen out of the blue and they never happened before you arrived."

His voice was certain and a wave of nausea swept over me. This was it then.

Seeming not to notice my internal anguish Severus continued on calmly.

"The only thing I wasn't sure about was WHOSE kid you were. I thought maybe Zeus because of the storm but..thinking now I'm not sure. The thing you did with Black, you used the water didn't you? And your eyes..it's Poseidon isn't it?" his voice was triumphant and he looked at me expectantly.

Nodding numbly I whispered hoarsely, "But he has rejected me. They all have. I am alone."

Snorting Severus shrugged, "Yeah, you and me both." I glanced at him in surprise, thinking to scold him for daring to act like he had any idea what I was feeling, but then I stopped and really thought about everything I knew of Severus Snape.

He had no friends, even within his own house and every one from any other house treated him like he was something hideous. Then there were the Marauders. I had never personally seen them doing anything to him, but I had heard stories of their awful treatment.

From the looks of him, Severus did have some idea of what it felt like to be hated by everyone. Looking at him I saw his eyes soften just the slightest bit.

"I'm not going to tell anyone you know. I know what it'd be like..I wouldn't do that." his voice seemed almost shy and his eyes were more open than I had ever seen them.

"Thank you..." my voice was shaking and my relief was so strong I almost fell to my knees. Moving without really thinking I flung myself forward and hugged Severus tightly.

"Thank you so much, Severus Snape." his arms hung awkwardly at his side for a moment but slowly rose and wrapped around my waist.

We stood there for a long moment just holding each other. Nothing was said, we just stood quietly enjoying being in the presence of someone who actually understood the pain we had been through.

We stood and enjoyed the feeling of finally having someone on our side, of not being alone.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! I did it! With... 20 minutes to spare! Daily update record = INTACT! Whoot whoot!**

**Haha, anyways...tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, I wrote most of this then but wasn't able to finish because an old friend was visiting. Either way- it's up now so...**

**Read on and enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight:  
Life is weird.

Exactly two months ago I was sitting by myself in my empty cabin dreaming about what it would be like to have friends. Pretending that someday there might be a chance I could care for someone and have them care for me back. Of course, these things had all seemed impossible at the time.

Now I find myself seated cross-legged on my bed with so many people squished on next to me that I barely had space to move. My back is pressed up against the headboard and my right arm is wrapped around Lily's. Remus' is sprawled across the bed with his head in my lap and his feet in Sirius' face, much to Sirius' disgust. Even James and Dorcas have managed to fit themselves into the pile.

For once I am surrounded by friends, everyone I care about is within reaching distance and I can't keep the smile off my face.  
James had decided earlier that a party in the girl's dormitory would be just the thing to cheer me up from the disappointment of failing yet another History of Magic exam. Of course, my own opinion was put aside and despite my joking protests everyone had stormed up to my room and collapsed on my blankets.

Sitting there I had only two wishes in the world. One, that I could be sure that these people would accept me if they knew my secret and two, that Severus and I did not have to hide our friendship.

I mean, it wasn't as though we were doing anything wrong. We weren't of course, we just talked about our lives, about everything we had been through. Honestly just being able to be open with someone about everything, to know beyond the shadow of a doubt that that person accepted me was the most wonderful feeling I had ever experienced and I loved Severus for it.

But still, there was an unspoken apprehension between us whenever the subject of my other friends came up. I knew from him that lately they had been leaving him alone but..it was only a matter of time before something happened and I was dreading having to pick sides.

Because while I felt safe and accepted around Severus...he did not make me feel the same way my other friends did. Well, the way Sirius did. Over the past month when I was not in class or hanging out with Severus, I was with Sirius.

Ever since the storm he had been so gentlemanly like and I had never once seen him whoring about with different girls. Even when he was surrounded by adoring girls who were quite literally throwing themselves at him, he hardly seemed to noticed. Every time our eyes met I got chills and I couldn't help but smile when he came my way. It wa-

"Hello, earth to Autumn!" jolted out of my thoughts I turned towards James.

"Hmm?"

Scowling in annoyance James repeated in an exaggeratedly enunciated voice, "I SAID, what do you think about having a prank war?"

"A prank war?" excitement bubbled in my stomach and I grinned, "Against who?"

At this everyone turned to look at me like I was stupid but I just stared back blankly. Finally seeming to realize that I really wasn't going to get it Sirius rolled his eyes and shouted,

"The Slytherins of course! Especially Snivellus." wincing I tried to force my smile to stay in place. Avoiding Sirius' eyes I caught Lily's gaze and saw that she looked just as uncomfortable as I did. Seeing a beam of hope I quickly jumped off the bed apologizing hastily to Remus and dragging Lily out of the room.

"What-Autumn! What are you doing?"

"Lily, we can't let them."

"What?"

"We can't let them do that to Severus." her green eyes widened in surprise, obviously she hadn't been aware that I knew him but within seconds they flooded with relief.

"Oh thank Merlin. I know we can't, the things they do to him are just awful.."

"He is already so depressed. I honestly don't think he can take much more, Lily."

Nodding her head Lily bit her lip, nervously glancing over her shoulder towards our friends, "But what can we do? I've tried reasoning with them before but they never listen. They just get angry and act even worse."

"I don't know..we could try and warn him. Tell him what they're planning so he doesn't get caught or at the very least is prepared."

Beaming Lily nodded, "Yes! That's perfect. I'm so glad I'm not the only one whose against all this."

Relieved beyond belief I turned to go back but Lily's hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Autumn. You have to tell me how you know Severus."

"It's..it's nothing. We're just potions partners."

"Don't lie to me. I hate when people lie. I can tell it's more than that. What is it then? Why don't you hate him like all the other Gryffindors?"

My hands tugged nervously on the hem of my shirt and I couldn't meet her eyes, "I just..I know what its like to be bullied okay? To be hated by everyone. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Severus and I.." shrugging I tried to find the right words to explain what we were but couldn't, "we just understand one another like no one else does."

"Bullied? Hated? Autumn, what do you mean? Are you talking about your old school?"

Lily's eyes were so full of concern and care that I couldn't bare to lie to her anymore. I was so tired of keeping secrets and hiding who I was. Maybe it was time to take a chance.

"Lily.." my voice was small and scared, "If I..tell you something. Will you promise not to change your opinion of me?" she nodded, "Do you promise you won't hate me or think I'm vile and abhorrent?" looking more and more alarmed she nodded, "And do you promise you won't tell anyone?" again she nodded and taking in a shaky breath I grabbed her hand.

"Then there's something I need to show you."

* * *

***LUCIUS MALFOY'S POV***

Where in the world were they going?

Huffing in annoyance I pushed my way through yet another thicket and hurried forward, making sure not to lose sight of the two girls I was following.

We had been heading deeper into the Forbidden Forest and my curiosity and excitement were growing. This was going to be good.

I had first seen Evans and Crane coming out the back of the main castle as I made my way back from Quidditch practice. Crane was looking very upset and was dragging a confused looking Lily along behind her.

Of course, heading out towards the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night was hardly a normal or appropriate thing to do, especially for a prefect like Lily. Apparently feeling the same way she tried to protest but Crane begged her on and so we had been pushing back deeper for nearly ten minutes.

Finally, so suddenly that I almost did not stop in time to stay hidden, the two girls stopped. They stood in the center of a small clearing completely surrounded by shadowy woods. In the center of the clearing was a small silvery pond, still as glass. There was no wind to make waves or rustle leaves and I held my breath as I peeked carefully from the shadows behind a tall oak tree.

When Crane started to speak I inched closer slowly to hear.

"-remember what you promised, okay?"

"Okay, but Autumn. What on earth is going on? Are you in some sort of trouble?" Crane just shook her head, her long golden curls shimmering in the moonlight. Her attention was focused on the pond and she knelt holding her hands up.

It was very clear that she did not touch the water and no wind rose to blow the hair from her shoulders or stir waves on the smooth surface.

But the water was moving. Directly in the center a bubble began to form, as if some invisible force was sucking the water straight up into the air. Lily's gasp was audible, even from where I was when the water finally broke and rose up quickly in a narrow stream.

Crane's hands began to move and the water followed as she shaped it in different patterns, causing the water to twist around itself and make shapes.

Then suddenly her fists clenched and the water stopped moving, frozen where it was. As her hands slowly opened the ice melted and the water began to steam, then boil.

Even the mist made shapes until finally Crane lowered her hands and the pond was still again.

"Wha-what? How did you..?"

Rising up from her knees Autumn met Lily's gaze evenly, "I am a god. Well, part god. Half god, half witch. My father was Poseidon, god of the sea."

"But..whose your mother then? And how come no one knows?"

"I don't know who she is, I've never met her. And no one knows, Lily, because if they did they would hate me. Before this I lived in their world, the gods and everyone knew. That's what I meant about being hated."

"Oh. But is there, is there anyone else like you?"

"No. At least, not that I've heard of." ducking her head sheepishly Autumn asked quietly, "You don't hate me do you Lily?"

"What? No! Of course not. Don't you remember, I'm muggle-born. I know what it's like to be judged because of blood and to be honest I've always thought the whole 'hatred for the gods' thing was silly. I think you are amazing!"

"R-really?"

"Yes! Don't you get it? You have powers from you father, and you have magic! You're probably the most powerful witch, or demi-god, ever!"

Drawing back to rest on my heels I rubbed my arm, staring down at where my Mark was hidden by my sleeve. The most powerful witch ever, huh? Surely..surely the Dark Lord would have some use for her.

Surely he would reward me..if I brought her to him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In case you didn't notice, updates are not daily anymore. Life is just too busy all of a sudden! But know that I have no intention of leaving this story and I will squeeze out a chapter or two whenever I have a chance. I appreciate your patience and support :)**

**Read on and Review.**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

It is truly remarkable how much the simple acceptance of another person can change your entire opinion of something. From the time I was born my powers had been something I hid in shame but since I had told Lily, I had grown to be proud of what I could do- if not what it meant.

Almost every night now we would sneak out to the clearing and she would help me practice. I had always been able to manipulate water but, with the exception of that day in Olympus, I had not managed to draw strength from it again, still I was finding I could do other interesting things.

"Did you feel anything that time?" shaking my head dejectedly I looked past Lily's disappointed face towards the shadowy edge of the clearing.

"Well that's alright. Just try it again." drawing my attention back to the water in front of me I tried to draw from it again. Tried to make that light that I so clearly remembered, but it seemed to slip through my fingers like water.

Reaching forward I placed my fingers gently on the surface of the pond, barely making any ripples. Breathing deeply I tried again. Slowly I felt everything grow calm. All the thoughts flowed out of my head and my eyes fluttered closed.

Listening I heard Lily's breathing to my right and all around me there was the rustling of leaves in the wind. To my left I could even hear the delicate tip-toeing of a deer picking it's way through the underbrush.

Scrunching my eyebrows in concentration I pushed my awareness outwards, trembling with effort. A nightingale's call from a nearby tree drew my attention, or was it the lark? I could feel the forest stirring as the sun began to rise.

I could feel it all slipping away and I struggled to hold it, but suddenly my eyes snapped open in shock and I bolted to my feet and ran to the opposite side of the clearing, squinting into the darkness.

"Autumn! What are you doing? Did you see something?"

"I-I heard someone. I heard them breathing."

"What? Are you sure? I don't hear anything." ignoring her I stared into the trees but eventually gave up.

"I..I must have imagined it. I don't hear anything now at all." stepping away from the shadows I shook off the feeling of being watched that had plagued me for weeks. The feeling of something sinister creeping just out of sight.

"We really ought to head back, it's dawn."

Yawning Lily nodded and together we trooped back to the castle and climbed tiredly into bed.

* * *

It seemed like only seconds between when I finally closed my eyes and when Sirius' now familiar hand on my back woke me up.

It was a struggle to pry my heavy eyes open and I curled into a ball in his arms, silently begging for a few more minutes of rest.  
"Autumn, why on earth are you always so knackered?" Sirius' voice was sympathetic but very curious, "And Lily too, what's been keeping you two up? Been dreaming about me have you?"

Snorting I tried to look innocent as I assured him that it was nothing and that no, I had not been dreaming about him. That part was true at least, the moment my head hit the pillow I was out, it was during the day that I couldn't get him out of my head.

As we headed together towards the Great Hall I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye. The same debate that I had had countless times in my head started again. I battled with my growing feelings for him, frightened at how quickly I was beginning to depend on him. The part of my mind that was purely a wizard reveled in the timid belief that he liked me too.

His silvery eyes seemed to light up when I walked into a room and even now as we walked towards the Gryffindor table I felt his arm slip around my waist and saw the bright smile he shot my way.

I thought that he cared for me but that made everything so much worse. Inside guilt was eating me up, I wasn't who I pretended to be. I wasn't normal, I hadn't ever gone to a school for witches in San Fransisco and I wasn't an orphan.

But despite my guilt my terror at what his reaction could be still held me back and I lived in fear of the curious looks and probing questions that often came from him.

Sitting on the bench with my leg pressed close to Sirius on one side and Remus on the other I glanced up and met eyes with a blond-haired boy seated at the Slytherin table.

His hair was so light it looked almost white and his pale face and icy blue eyes added to his washed out appearance. The look on his face was smug and haughty and when he caught me looking at him he laughed. Even from across the room I heard the sharp notes and they sent shivers down my spine. His eyes held unspoken promises of unpleasant things. The darkness I had felt before suddenly seemed to surround me. My breath caught in my throat.

Tearing my eyes from his I bolted up, catching Sirius' hand and running out of the hall. By the time I stopped running Sirius and I were both out of breath and we stood at the bottom of the stairwell leading to the abandoned West Tower.

"What-what the bloody hell, Autumn?! Are you mad?" Sirius' face was red and if I hadn't been so shaken I would have laughed, "We just sat down!"

"I-I'm sorry." I didn't say so but my voice showed how scared I was and shaking uncontrollably I tried to turn away so he couldn't see my face.

It didn't work.

"Autumn?" grabbing my chin Sirius turned my face up to his. Immediately his eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around me. Still shaking I hugged him. When I finally calmed down I looked into his eyes and without saying anything I nodded and started walking up the stairs behind us.

He needed some answers.

Walking up I dragged my feet as my mind raced desperately for what I would say. I couldn't tell him everything, I just couldn't, I wasn't ready. But I had to tell him something!

Sitting with my back against the stone pillar of the railing I hung my feet over the edge and turned to face Sirius sitting across from me.

Wishing he wouldn't sit so close I tried to keep the guilt out of my eyes as I started to talk.

"I know..that you've had some questions about me...so..what do you want to know?"

"Why did you run?"

"I saw someone, in Slytherin. He's been threatening me." looking up I knew I had already made a mistake and I backtracked quickly before Sirius could go looking for trouble, "No, no, he hasn't said anything really. He's just..been giving me nasty looks and I got frightened. That's all."

"Oh Crane, you don't have to be scared, you know we'll all protect you right?"

"Yes. I know."

"Okay, what about the flying? Why wouldn't you fly?"

"I..felt the storm coming."

"What? How?"

"It's just..a gift I have. Like how some people give prophecies. It's just a feeling I get. Lots of people do it. Nothing special."

Sirius' face was still a tiny but skeptical but he nodded and moved on, "What about my head injury? How did you heal me like that?"

Nothing. That is what I could think of to explain how I healed his head. Absolutely nothing. So I did the only thing I could. I accused him of making it up.

"It was barely a bump, you were just whining about it like a baby."

Sirius' grey eyes grew stormy and he scowled leaning forward and staring piercingly into my eyes, "No, we both know that's not true so don't lie to me."

"It is true. I didn't do anything. I mean, how could I possibly 'heal' you like you're saying I did? You're nuts."

As I spoke I warily watched Sirius' face get stonier and stonier but when he finally spoke his voice was soft. Leaning forward he placed his hands on either side of my face and leaned his body over mine.

I started shaking again. To my left was a sheer drop hundreds of feet to the ground and my only exit was blocked off my Sirius' strong arms pinning me to the cold stone pillar. In front of me Sirius was leaning in until his face was mere centimeters from mine.

"There is something different about you, Autumn Crane. I know there is and I will find out eventually."

He pulled back and stared into my eyes, his full of promise and my pounding heart couldn't hold out any more. Giving up on trying to keep my feelings for him at bay I closed my eyes and leaned in.

Our lips brushed in a feather-light kiss that nonetheless set my body tingling and I leaned forward even more, wanting to feel his mouth more firmly on mine.

But he was gone.

Surprised at his sudden disappearance I almost tumbled from my precarious perch over the edge of the railing. As I stared down at the ground far below and tried to restart my heart I heard Sirius come up behind me.

His body pressed flush against mine and his arms came around my waist as he stared down with me. Breathing softly he whispered in my ear, "I will find out your secret, Crane." I didn't look but I could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued, "I won't kiss you until you tell me. And I know you will..."

The warmth of his body against mine was gone in an instant and I was left alone in that tower, staring out at the lush grounds below, touching my lips in wonder and trying to calm my panicked heart.

* * *

** A/N: I apologize sincerely for the lateness of this update. But hey, they kissed! Kinda. Sirius is getting closer to her secret.. oooh! Haha, I will start working the war thing back into the plot soon. Oh! I wonder if any of you got my Romeo and Juliet reference? Hmm? Anyways. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment I personally don't think it that good but why don't you tell me what you think?**

** Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry again about the infrequent updates! Also, I'm sorry about the rant I am about to have.**

**So I got a horribly rude review today. Yeah. So this is about that. **

**To the Guest reviewer (Mi) if you ever end up reading this. **  
**I can take constructive criticism, I APPRECIATE constructive criticism, but taking the time to review with the sole purpose of flat-out INSULTING a person is not helpful- it's just rude. Frankly, I don't really CARE what you think because the way I see it you are simply a jerk and a bully and unless you can honestly say that every piece of work you have ever done is flawless, you'd best stop judging me about my characters NAME and stupid shit like that. If there had been even a hint of something helpful in that review, I would accept that. But there wasn't. There was no reason to have written that except to try and hurt me, someone you don't even know. And that makes you a jerk. Simple as that. **

**Okay. I'm done. Read on. :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

***Lucius Malfoy's POV***

Trying to hide my trembling I stepped into the room with my eyes cast down. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

For weeks I had been watching the Crane girl, studying her, learning her strengths, her weakness, everything I could. Now was my chance to rise in the eyes of the Dark Lord.

"My Lord.."

"Yes. Come forward quickly and speak." the voice was silky smooth and held an underlying threat that made a shiver pass down my spine, "and it had best be good...for your sake."

"It-it is, my Lord. It's about..a god.." as soon as the word left my mouth I felt the room get colder and my shaking grew worse. Breathlessly I listened to my master drawing closer to me. The quiet brush of his robes sweeping the stone floor and the echo of his footsteps getting louder and louder until I saw his feet in front of me.

Snapping my eyes closed I waited.

"A god.." the voice was tight with envy and fascination now, "an immortal..what of him?"

"Her, my Lord. She-well she isn't actually.." something brushed against my feet and stopped me cold. Too scared to open my eyes and look I bit back a whimper.

"Spit it out boy...I must feed Nagini.." the touch was back, circling around my ankles and sliding over my feet, "..she's getting very hungry..."

"There is a girl at my school! She-she's half-god!"

"At your school? At Hogwarts? But how? Why?" Nagini started coiling up my legs and I couldn't help the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Speak, boy!"

"She's half witch too!"

"Half...how is that even possible?"

"I-I don't-"

"Don't answer that! Tell me...can she be taken?"

"I..I don't think we'll need to, my Lord."

"Hmm..and why is that?"

"She was shunned by the gods..and she is too afraid to tell the wizards what she is..she just wants to be accepted.."

"Ahh.." unexpectedly the presence on my legs vanished and I felt instead a warm hand around my shoulders. Rich laughter filled my ears.

"Look at me, boy. Do not be afraid. You have done well." looking up for the first time I saw to my surprise that the room was filled with people, at least two dozen all with faces shrouded by heavy black hoods.

"You four, you will all work to draw her to us, you will answer to Lucius here, do you understand?"

Four heads nodded eagerly and as one they all turned away with determined smiles on their hidden faces. All except for one who was grateful his shadowy hood hid his panicked expression.

* * *

***Autumn Crane's POV***

Sirius Black was going to be the death of me.

Ever since that day in the tower he was constantly sending me smouldering looks that set my heart fluttering despite my best efforts and it seemed that everywhere I turned he was there, whispering in my ear and looking so damned sexy I thought I would melt.

What idiot up there in the universe thought it was a good idea to make someone with wavy ink black hair, silvery-grey eyes and features fit for a muggle supermodel? I mean come on! That's just not fair!

And he was so confusing! When he wasn't seducing me he was completely ignoring me, like I didn't even exist for him! Yet he still had the gal to act like he had some say in who I talked to.

Honestly I simply couldn't understand what was up between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the whole thing was ridiculous and not a good reason for Sirius to act so rude to my friends, and I had started to feel the same way! I still felt bad every time I thought about how I had assumed Lucius was so evil, just because he was in Slytherin.

I wasn't going to lie, when Severus had said he wanted to introduce me I was a bit reluctant, but he had been the sweetest, most polite guy I had ever met. I'd even started to find his striking appearance, that pale hair and those icy eyes, attractive rather than offsetting.

It was a struggle though, trying to balance these two groups of friends, they absolutely could not stand each other and as I started to spend more and more time with Severus and Lucius I could tell it wasn't only Sirius who objected.

"Oi! Crane!" sighing I turned towards Sirius, forcing a smile on my face and mentally preparing for battle. Surprisingly though he had a smile on his face as he walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

Happy that for once we weren't arguing I went along with it and walked with him towards the kitchen in silence. Finally, as I stood watching him tickle the pear I dared ask what this was all about.

"What? What do you mean? It isn't about anything! We're just hanging out, like mates do!" unconvinced I nonetheless followed him into crowded kitchen.

Sliding into the seat next to him I shot him a suspicious glare but he just stared back innocently and smiled.

Unable to resist I smiled back and let him slip his arm around me. At that moment a pair of house-elves came and handed us mugs of hot chocolate, I drank mine eagerly, surprised at how thirsty I suddenly was. Within moments I had drained the whole thing and Sirius' was left untouched as he leaned in.

Ducking his head down I felt the now familiar shivers down my spine as he whispered in my ear,

"I found something today..." my brain fuzzy and distracted and I just nodded as he went on, "I found a ball of ice. Isn't that strange?" giggling slightly I nodded, tracing my fingers along the veins on his arms and barely paying any attention.

"Do you know where it was?" giggling again I shook my head playfully. I felt like I was floating and I tried to stand up so I could try flying but his arms kept me firmly in place.

"It was in your trunk." nodding I pouted, wanting him to let me go but he just shook his head and leaned closer, staring intently into my eyes.

"What is it?" giving up on standing I poked his nose and laughed again before motioning him forward as if I had a great secret to tell.

"My heart." nodding authoritatively I placed a hand on my chest.

"Your heart?"

"Mhmm.."

"Who made it?"

Beaming proudly I pointed to myself.

"How? That's not possible."

Rolling my eyes at his silliness I thrust my hands out at the sink across the room. The water rose up quickly, shocking the poor house elf that had been over seeing the washing of vegetables in it.

Ignoring Sirius' shocked look I flung the water all over the room, laughing hysterically before dropping it all over the floor.

Suddenly my limbs were heavy and my arm dropped down into my lap. Struggling now to fight off the wave of sleepiness taking over me I stared up into Sirius' stormy eyes.

"I'm sorry for this, Autumn..I'm so, so sorry..."

Unable to fight it back anymore I let the blackness wash over me, Sirius' words ringing through my head.

* * *

**A/N: It's short...I know...I'm sorry :/ I tried to make this one a little deeper. You know, not just her and her crush on Sirius.. but her, ITS AN UPDATE :D So, review?**

**ONE MORE THING! I have been reading a couple of reviewers stories and they are very good, so I'm going to mention them here and encourage you to read them. Spread the looooove! **

**_shadowkat678 has a new story up, also a Harry Potter fanfic that is good called Eva Winters _ and**

******Lilyflower456 has JUST posted a Harry Potter/Septimus Heap story called Two Worlds Unite- it's short so far but give it a shot! :D**

If you have a story you want me to read or mention, let me know! I would love to help you out and I will do my best to spread the word! And thanks to shadowkat678 for this whole idea. You guys should really read Eva Winters.

Okay. No more A/N. I'm done. READ ON -


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Question to other authors: Do you guys outline your stories before you write them? Because that seems like a brilliant idea- I'm just not that organized. I just sit down and write using whatever openings I unintentionally left myself in the last chapter...**

**WARNING: This chapter has a lot of cuss words...sorry :/ it was appropriate for the story. **

**OH! Also, I ALWAYS forget this so here goes- Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All I own is Autumn and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

**Sirius' POV**

_She can move water. With her mind. That's normal. _

_ You're a terrible person. _

_ What does that even mean? She can move water. Without magic. Is that like being a parselmouth? _

_ You. Are. A. Terrible. Person. _

_ How did she DO that? Ugh. So I know her secret..but I don't know her secret. I thought the only people who could do that were the bloody go-_

_ YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON!_

"Bloody hell- I know!" sucking in my breath I froze, straining my ears to see if anyone had heard that. Hearing nothing I kept inching forward up the staircase leading towards Gryffindor Tower.

Pausing to stretch for a moment I shifted Autumn to my other shoulder and checked the map for people, once again cursing James for hiding the Invisibility Cloak. I could feel Autumn's long, silky hair brushing my bare arms and her breath on my back and the feeling sent shards of guilt through me. Making my way through the portrait hole I heard the smack of Autumn's head hitting the wall and winced again.

"Ungh.."

Frozen, I waited until Autumn had settled before I started moving even more slowly, half my mind on watching the map. The only person I had seen even close tonight was Malfoy, I'd almost run into him outside the kitchen but I was fairly certain he hadn't seen me, otherwise he would have said something. The other half of my mind was focused on the internal battle going on in my head.

_ Terrible person. Who drugs their friends? _

_ I needed to know. _

_ Why? _

_ Because..I care about her._

_ If you cared you wouldn't have done this. You wouldn't have forced her to tell you. _

_ She..she would understand. _

_ She would NEVER understand. She won't ever forgive you. _

_ She won't ever know._

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

"Ungh..."

"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up!"

Cracking my eye open slightly I peeked out a Lily, "What time is it?"

"Half past noon."

"What!" bolting up right I tried to stand but immediately fell back to bed, clutching my pounding head.

"Ugh! I feel terrible."

"Lie back then, it's Saturday anyway."

"No..no I need to find Sirius." Lily's eyebrows rose in confusion but I ignored it, sitting up slowly and searching in vain for a clean pair of jeans.

"Sirius? What for?"

Finding a pair I tugged them on and dragged a brush through my hair, wincing as I caught sight of a large bump on my temple. What the hell? Touching the tender spot I tried to think of why exactly I needed to talk to Sirius but nothing came to mind, I just felt like I needed to see him.

Digging through my trunk for a pair of socks I felt my hand brush the ice sphere, unbidden an image of Sirius came to mind, his face a mask of guilt. Gods I needed to get him out of my head, apparently I was even dreaming of him now.

Downstairs I searched in vain for any sign of him but without luck, it wasn't until I made it to the Great Hall that I even found James.

"Oi! Potter! Where's Sirius?"

"What! How come I'm Potter and he's Sirius? How come he's not Black? Or I'm not James?" his face was a mask of mock indignation, "Is it because you like him better than me, is that it? Well I- I don't even like you anyway!" standing up he moved as if to storm off out of the Hall.

"What? No! James! Where is Sirius?" sitting back down James picked apart a roll with his slender fingers, a curious look on his face.

"The Library."

"I'm SERIOUS, James. Where is he?"

At that moment Remus entered the conversation, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "He is being serious. Padfoot really is in the library."

"But..but WHY?"

Both boys shrugged, curiosity blazing in their eyes, "Dunno. He wouldn't tell us."

Shaking my head in wonder I trudged up to the library, trying to shake the apprehensive feeling lingering in my stomach.

My wanting to see Sirius was fading and as I stepped closer and closer to where he was my reluctance grew. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. The feeling was so strong by the time I made it into the library that I almost cried in relief when my journey was interrupted by Severus, Lucius at his side.

"Autumn! Thank Merlin we found you, we've been looking everywhere."

"Why, what's up?"

"We..we have to tell you something. You're not going to like it."

Smiling apologetically Severus led the way to a table in the back of the library, it was surrounded by rows of shelves and only the faint sound of someone flipping pages could be heard.

"What's going on guys?"

"We..well Lucius..he saw..Well why doesn't he tell you." turning to his friend Severus nodded, "start at the beginning."  
"Alright, well as you know I'm a Prefect" absentmindedly Lucius tapped the badge on his chest before continuing, "and last night I was doing my rounds, down by the kitchens around midnight and I saw you and Black come out." his icy blue eyes met mine and were full of concern,

"Autumn, you were unconscious. He was hauling you around like a sack of potatoes and being real sneaky about it."

My eyes were wide and while part of me was sure it wasn't true the rest of me was busy trying to remember anything from last night and drawing a blank. The last thing I remembered was Sirius calling my name..and leading me to the kitchens.

Again the image of Sirius' face rose in my mind, his lips forming the words, 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"Autumn?"

He drugged me. He drugged me. But..why- no. NO! Hiding my face in my hands I bit back a sob of anger and despair. He drugged me to find out my secret. He must know by now.

"No..no, no, no, no.." tears streaking down my face I pushed away Lucius' outstretched hand. He and Severus sat starting at me in silence.

The quiet was broken suddenly by an angry shout. The previously unknown 'page-turner' had decided to make an appearance.

"You little fuckers! What the hell did you do to her?! Why is she crying?" Standing Severus and Lucius moved for their wands but I stopped them, whirling around and shoving hard against Sirius' chest. He fell back into the bookcase and the book he was holding fell to the ground, 'Complete World of Greek Mythology'. The sight of it filled me with so much anger that I threw my bag at him, and reached behind me to snatch up everything in reach.

"What-Autumn! What're yo-"

"Shut up! Just shut up you untrustworthy git! Don't you DARE insult my friends again! That is all you have ever done but they are better friends than you are, you lying bastard!" scrubbing my tears away angrily I stepped back towards where Lucius and Severus still stood, backing away from where Sirius was, shoulders hunched in shame.

"So you know my secret, huh? Are you HAPPY now? I hope so, since apparently you wanted it so badly you had to DRUG me. To force it out of me." my face showed how betrayed I felt and for once when I looked into Sirius' beautiful grey eyes all I felt was disgust.

His mouth opened and he reached a hand out to me beseechingly but I just shook my head. Linking arms with Lucius and Severus I walked past him. His eyes sparked in anger at the sight.

Pausing just before I rounded the corner I turned back to him and spat, "At least now I know the real you, BLACK. I'm just sorry I didn't see that you were just pretending like you cared." turning I dragged Lucius and Severus down the row of books towards the exit.

I'd expected to end it at that. Expected him to wallow quietly in shame while I escaped someplace to cry my eyes out alone. But I should have known better. I should've known he'd fight back.

"Oh don't act like I'm the only bad guy here, CRANE." he was on his feet, his face a twisted mask of anger and contempt. There was no sign of the beautiful boy I had come to love. My heart ached even more but my anger masked the pain.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I'm not the one who has been lying to their friends! To the whole school!" at this point everyone in the library was staring at us and even Madam Pince was wide-eyed and waiting breathlessly for what would happen next.

"Don't you dare..." my voice was just a whisper but it shook with anger. For a moment there was silence. Everyone in the room was holding their breath, waiting for what Sirius would say next.

And then Sirius smiled.

"Don't what? Tell the truth? Tell them that you're half witch and half god? A FREAK?"

My eyes closed and for a moment I thought with relief that I was going to black-out but Sirius' soft voice drew me back and I stood with tears streaming down my cheeks as people gasped.

"But Crane..I thought you wanted me to tell the truth. Because I'm a lying bastard. But don't worry. I won't lie anymore."

Opening my eyes I struggled to take in a breath. Meeting Sirius' eyes I saw the thing that I had dreaded for so long. Contempt. Disgust. Glancing around I saw it written clearly on every face.

People backed away from me like I had a disease, but they didn't look away. They kept staring at me shamelessly like I was a zoo animal.

"Freak."

The word fell from every mouth and turning back to Sirius I couldn't make myself meet his eyes as I heard him say it too.

"I will never forgive you, Sirius Black."

Turning I was shocked to see that Severus and Lucius still had my arms, they looked at me with nothing but concern and compassion and I was so overcome that I burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Don't cry, Autumn, don't cry. We're here for you. You don't need them...  
You're with us now."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE review!**


	12. NOT A CHAPTER BUT: HELP WANTED :)

**Alright, I am SO sorry this is not an update. I have tried multiple times to write the next chapter and I simply haven't been able to. **

**Writer's block is a bitch. **

**But I don't want to give up on this story, I really don't! **

**SO, I am sending out this plea to anyone out there who, like me, hopes to see this story continue on. **

**IDEAS PLEASE! Things you want to see happen, ways to transition, pairings, anything! You can put them in reviews or PM me, they can be long or short, it doesn't matter but I would be eternally grateful. **

**I promise I will do my best to put something up as soon as I can and I really hope you can all stick with me until then.  
THANKS 3**

**-Siriuslover867**


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Right. So as I mentioned, writing has been reallly hard lately but today I decided I was going to sit down and write SOMETHING. I got lots of incredible ideas from people many of which I am very excited to work into the story in the future :)

Two things about this chapter:

1) It is pretty angsty. I apologize, I honestly had no idea when I started this story that it was going to turn out like this but..you know how things just HAPPEN in stories..but don't worry, things will lighten up before long.

2) It's pretty short. I was going to do the other half as Sirius' POV but I didn't think I would finish today (it's my sisters bday) and I REALLY wanted to post ASAP so I cut it short. But still it's something. SO I hope you enjoy!

* * *

***Autumn's POV***

Chapter Thirteen:

It's funny how one little thing can change everything. It can make people who used to greet you in the hallway press themselves to the walls to avoid getting close to you.

It can change friendly smiles into sneers of disgust.

It can change kind words into cruel knives that pierce your heart.

Then again, maybe it's not so funny.

It's been nearly a month since Sirius' little 'revelation' and I could hardly remember now what it was like to walk the halls without fear.

"Oh, look." a voice sneered in front of me, "it's the_ freak_." keeping my eyes glued to the floor I tried to disappear, praying I could simply slip by.

Just as I thought the voice would let me go I felt hands gripping the collar of my robes and I was slammed roughly against the stone wall of the corridor.

Squeezing my eyes shut I listened to the sound of laughter surrounding me. The voice spoke again, louder, loving the audience.

"You don't deserve to be here. This is a place for wizards. You don't belong. You never will." again I was slammed against the wall, my head cracking against it and pain erupting but I didn't call out. I wouldn't.

"Don't you have anything to say, freak? No? You are _pathetic. Worthless. Disgusting." _

With every word I was slammed again until finally the hands dropped me. The pain in my head was almost unbearable but I focused all my attention on it, trying in vain to block out the chorus of insults coming at me, wishing I would black out.

I rested on my knees in front of my attacker, head bent, waiting for it to be over.

"That's right. KNEEL." a foot lashed out and struck me in the stomach causing me to gasp in pain and curl forward. "Look at me, freak." trembling I kept my head down.

Another kick struck me, this time hitting my cheek where it rested against the ground. "I said look at me!"

Shaking even harder now I lifted myself up slowly, my entire body was on fire and the sight of all the students watching sliced my heart open even more.

As I slowly lifted my eyes a movement in the corner of my vision caught my attention. Turning ever so slightly I focused on the shadowy figure hiding at the end of the corridor.

Sirius' face was blank as he stood, arms at his sides. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his body was rigid. His eyes roamed over my face and he stiffened even more before his shoulders hunched.

As our eyes locked his mouth opened slightly as if he were about to say something but before he could a punch slammed into my cheek, causing me to fall back and lose sight of him.

After that I really did blackout, sighing in relief as I slipped away.

I woke up in Hagrid's hut where I had been staying for the past month. It had been made very clear to me that I was not welcome in Gryffindor tower and even visiting the infirmary was more of a risk than it was worth.

Sighing I pulled myself out of bed and limped towards the mirror to examine the damage.

A huge purple bruise covered the left side of my face, mingling with the fading yellow bruises already there. A gash along my cheekbone showed where my attackers boot had cut me but I felt a small twinge of gratitude that at least they had not broken my nose again.

Moving on from my face I slipped my robe off and gingerly lifted my shirt, eyeing the patchwork of blue and black bruises covering my stomach and back without much interest.

I was about to cover them back up when a gasp behind me drew my attention.

Dropping my shirt hastily I whirled around to find Sirius himself in the doorway, eyes wide with horror.

Scrambling backwards I put as much distance as I could between us in the tiny hut, my breathing came out panicked pants and I was sure my eyes must have been as wide as his.

"A-Autumn.." I flinched at the sound of his voice and was shocked to hear him use my real name. It had been a long time since anyone had.

"Autumn..please, can we talk?"

Gathering up all my courage I lifted my eyes from the floor and met his. But I didn't say a word, just as I hadn't since that day weeks ago.

He gasped again, seeing my face and took a step closer. My eyes bored into his and for the first time I allowed myself to really look at him.

For the first time in a long time I felt something that wasn't fear or humiliation or pain.

I felt shock.

Because his wasn't the face I remembered. There was no sign of the carefree prankster I had grown to love. The stormy grey eyes I had once been so hypnotized by had lost their brightness, and the handsome face was drawn and thin.

Huge bags hung under his eyes and even his hair, once a luscious inky black was dull and limp.

Despite myself I felt my eyes widen in concern and I didn't protest as he stepped closer.

"Autumn I-I am so sorry." his voice broke on the last word and his eyes dropped as if he couldn't bare to look at me any longer. "I didn't know this would happen..I never thought..I was just so angry! And I..I'm sorry." his was pleading and he lifted his eyes back to mine, silently begging me to forgive him.

Looking back at him I could tell he truly meant it and a part of me, the part I had tried desperately to bury longed for me to forgive him.

But looking into his eyes the memory of his words came back to me and my heart broke all over again.

"Freak."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: YAY! Update! And it didn't even take me an entire month! Whoot! I'm actually kinda nervous because the program I use to write on is starting to seem realllllly sketchy..but..oh well. As long as it gets posted before it disappears so you lovely folks can read it, I don't mind. **

**I personally really like this chapter! I hope you do too! :D**  
**Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

"Freak."

The word slipped from her lips like she was hardly aware of it and her eyes dropped to the ground. My stomach churned with guilt as I searched for something, anything to say to make her forgive me. To make her understand how much seeing her hurt, hurt me.

My eyes roamed her face and I felt every mark like a blow to my heart. How could I have done this to her? To Autumn?

This past month had been hell, I knew she might get some shit when I said she was part god but I had had no idea things would be like that.

"Please believe me...I didn't know.." my voice was just a whisper and my eyes never left her face. Her body trembled and I longed to wrap my arms around her, wanted to tell her I would keep her safe. That everything would be okay.

After what seemed an eternity she raised her eyes to mine and I sucked in a breath. Her big ocean blue eyes were bright with tears and stood out sharply from her thin face. The look in them was what took my breath away. It was the same heartbreaking look I had seen in her eyes that day on the train so long ago.

And I had put it there.

I waited, heart pounding as she drew a couple of shaky breaths before speaking softly. Her voice was rough from disuse but surprisingly confident. The way she lifted her chin and met my eyes bravely, despite the hurt I had caused her only made me lo-like her more.

"Do you know who it was that gave me these marks?" pointing to the bruise on her face she didn't let me answer before continuing.

"I don't. I never saw him before today. Never spoke to him, or did anything to make him dislike me. And yet he hurt me. He hit me and he humiliated me." her voice faltered for a moment before it hardened and her stare changed into an icy glare that sent shivers down my spine.

"I.."

"He beat me. And not just him! Do you see these?" tilting her head she displayed the fading bruises on the other side of her face, "And these? Drawing up her sleeves she showed him the imprints of fingers, stark against her pale skin, "And you WATCHED."

Her hands were balled into fists at her sides and her voice was shaking with hurt and betrayal.

"I..I know. I was a coward and I am so sorry, Autumn. I-I want to make it right. Please.."

Her shoulders softened slightly as she ran a hand through her hair and when she spoke again he felt a spark of hope.

"I thought..I thought we were friends. Maybe-maybe even more. I trusted you. I would have told you..when I was ready. But what you did..you took away the only happiness I had. Do you realize that?"

He squirmed under her intense gaze waiting while she continued, talking to herself now more than him.

"The gods hate me too you know. That's why I came here. Because I couldn't bare it anymore." biting her lip she sat tiredly on the bed and I edged towards her cautiously, perching on the edge and listening intently.

"I've been to Olympus before you know. Once. The gods looked at me like I was scum. They told me to my face that I was nothing." a tear slid down her cheek but she barely seemed to notice, staring intently at the ground, "My own father said I was pathetic. A mistake."

Smiling through her tears she looked at me again. "But it didn't matter to me, because I had YOU. You made me laugh and forget my pain. You showed me what it was to have friends, to be cared about. I..I was sure that when you found out you would accept me anyway." she laughed bitterly, "I was so sure..so stupid! Because I was wrong. And now here I am!"

"Autumn.. what I did..it's unforgivable. But I..I didn't do it because I hate you. I don't! I don't care what you are!"

"Then why?" her voice was just a whisper and her eyes were wide, begging me for answers. Begging to know why I had hurt her so badly.

"I was hurt.. you had been spending so much time with Malfoy and Snive-Severus. I thought you were forgetting all about me. I was jealous and I just snapped." I couldn't look at her so I stared at my hands, cheeks scarlet with shame. The churning in my stomach had been joined by nervous butterflies and I couldn't bare to see the accusation in her eyes anymore.

What I heard next though made my heart leap and my eyes fly to her face in disbelief.

"Did you..did you just giggle?" my voice was incredulous and I saw her smile disappear under my gaze but there was just a hint of something in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry it's just..you were jealous? Of Severus?" another giggle escaped her lips and she clapped her hand over her mouth looking at me apologetically.

Leaning forward without thinking I drew her hand from her mouth gently and smiled tentatively. After a moment she gave a tiny smile back.

I felt like I was going to split in half my smile was so big.

"So you? You forgive me?" her smile slipped a bit and I could see in her eyes what she was going to say.

"Sirius..you hurt me. Worse than any one ever has..I don't think I can trust you anymore," my heart dropped and I was about to turn and go when she continued, "But..but it's not unforgivable."

Excitement bubbled up in my chest and I leaned towards her eagerly, clutching the hand I still held tightly, "Autumn, let me help you! I can make people stop hurting you! I can show them it doesn't matter."

Her nose scrunched up in doubt but she didn't pull away from me instead she simply shook her head sadly.

"You don't want to be seen with me, Sirius."

"No, I do! I do! Autumn, let me help you. Let me make it up to you. Please."

Slowly her face relaxed, and a hesitant smile formed on her face. A tiny, hopeful little smile that melted my heart.

"You'll make them stop?"

"Yes. Yes I promise."

Her smile widened into a grin and I couldn't help it any longer, leaning forward I scooped her towards me, wrapping my arms tight around her waist and pulling her against my chest.

I heard her gasp and felt her flinch at my touch, that fact hurt more than a punch to the face but I promised myself I would make her trust me again.

Gradually I felt her stiffness fade and although she did not hug me back, she let me hold her, stroking my hand through her hair and whispering again and again that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

My legs were shaking violently and I felt like I was about to be sick.

"Sirius, I don't think I can do this." my hands were cold as ice and I couldn't help but smooth my robes down nervously over and over again.

"You can Autumn. Everything will be okay. I promise, remember?" he smiled down at me a hint of his old self shining through I couldn't help but smile back looking into his stormy eyes.

Breaking the look he turned away, "Come on." pausing right before the door he turned back to me and held out his hand.

Moving slowly I took his big hand, watching my my hand disappear and shivering at the sudden warmth. A tiny bit of confidence rose in me, enough that when we walked through the doors into the Great Hall my back was straight and my head was held high.

Whispers broke out instantly and within seconds every student was turned our way, staring unabashedly at us. Some even stood up on benches, craning their heads to get a peek.

Scandalized whispers spread at the sight of our joined hands but when I peeked up at Sirius he didn't seem to mind.

He looked around fearlessly, meeting peoples eyes until they looked away and striding at a relaxed place towards Gryffindor table.

When we finally arrived next to James he looked at me in shock and it took every bit of courage I had to meet his gaze. We stared silently at each other for a moment and I was terrified that he would sneer or shun me.

Suddenly he lunged at me and I flinched back, gasping, waiting for the blow. But none came. Instead I felt his arms circle around me and his excited voice in my ear, "Autumn! It's been so long! We've missed you!" he pulled away grinning and shoved the person next to him over so Sirius and I could sit.

The person, whose name I did not know moved silently and stared. Seeming unsure what to do about the situation but Sirius' eyes told me to ignore it.

Sitting I smiled shyly at the rest of the group, at Lily, Peter and Remus. My heart warmed at the joyful looks in their eyes and I felt my tremors subsiding.

Slowly everyone stopped staring as often, stopped whispering as loudly.

Every once in a while an insult would be thrown at me to a chorus of laughter and I felt myself grow tense but everyone did their best to distract me, James even going so far as to shove a bowl of pudding in Remus' face.

I glanced down at my plate, picking apart my food carefully but felt no appetite. I knew I should eat but I still couldn't help the little voice in my head reminding me of the words I had heard so often over the last few months.

That I didn't deserve to be here.

That I was ugly.

Fat.

Worthless.

My food stayed untouched but I manged to keep a smile on my face as I did my best to push the voice away. It became easier with ever passing minute.

For the first time in weeks I wasn't scared, I sat like any normal person enjoying sitting with friends.

My hand in Sirius' the whole time.

* * *

**SOOO yeah :D The group is reunited! YAY. I know you're probably like 'uuuh, if they still like her, why weren't they there for her? I'll probably explain that in the next chapter but if I don't...they are just kids and standing up for someone against the whole school, against all your friends..it's hard. **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW :D **


End file.
